Consequences of Nature
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. I started this and took it down. It is basically Superman and Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters, not even the ones I make up, but I'd love to own them.

**Metropolis**

Metropolis, the Monarch City, was considered the mecca of culture and business in the United States, especially the borough of New Troy. From its business district to museum mile and the middleclass borough of Queensland Park, the city was a shining example of the best city living had to offer. The city did have its slums with the Suicide Slum and Hell's Gate, but even those neighborhoods had manageable crime rates due the influence of an alien who the media gave the nickname Superman.

So, it was with a mix of horror and fascination that many television viewers from across the country turned on their favorite cable news channel to see vast parts of the shining city being destroyed in a battle between Superman and a hideous alien creature with grey skin and jagged rock-like formations on its body. The two super powered beings appeared evenly matched, which was to the detriment of the city because to forces of nature were at war. Cars were crushed; buildings were turned to rubble; and lives were endangered.

Above the fray of the battle, helicopters with cameramen hanging out of the door captured as much of the destruction and the clash between aliens as possible. Already on cable news channels talking heads and anchormen and anchorwomen were ginning up opinions on whose fault this chaos and mayhem belonged. The grey alien appeared to be the aggressor, yet there were many who felt that Superman's presence on Earth had turned Metropolis into a target for these incursions. It was during a heated debate between so called experts on television that the alien creature hit Superman so hard that he brought down a skyscraper that just completed evacuation. Unfortunately, there were many first responders and citizens caught up in the debris of the crumpled building.

**Wayne Manor**

With a broken leg from a run in with Bane, Batman took control from the Batcave having the Watchtower feed communications through him. Clark was in contact with Bruce during his battle through a Justice League comm. When the creature showed up in Metropolis Clark recognized it from his Kryptonian library. The creature was called Doomsday by Kryptonians and then Colonel Zod in a super powered suit designed by Clark's Kryptonian father Jor-El was able to send the creature into the Phantom Zone imprisoning it. Clark quickly speculated that the destruction of Krypton had released Doomsday, as it did Zod and his followers, who he had sent back into the Phantom Zone.

With Diana off the grid in Themyscira, Bruce sent the Green Lanterns, Shazam, Supergirl, Superboy to Metropolis to backup Superman, while Zantanna, Black Canary, Steel, Dr. Fate, Green Arrow, Nightwing, and Cyborg to assist first responders in clearing the injured and evacuating sections of the city.

"Clark, pull back and let Shazam and the others handle this Doomsday for now. From your breathing and grunts I can tell that you are injured badly," said Bruce.

"They won't be able to handle him. Trust me on this, Bruce," groaned Clark. "For the first time in my life I'm not holding back and this creature is taking everything I've got."

"I'm trying to get hold of Diana. She can help," said Bruce.

"No, she won't able to handle Doomsday. She's too confident in her skills and he is too damned dangerous. It has to be me, Bruce," said Clark. "I just need to recharge a little then I'm finishing this."

"Clark!" Bruce yelled but it was too late. He was now beyond influencing his friend and colleague.

With an end of the conversation, Clark turned off the Justice League comm that was in his ear. He then lifted off into air and within seconds he broke the troposphere moved through the stratosphere and mesosphere and stopped in the thermosphere where he allowed his body to absorb as much of the sun's radiation as he could. From a Class O Blue to a Class K Orange, Superman's body was able to absorb solar radiation and his body turned it into super powers. Only the rare Class M Red to Class Y Dark Brown made him into a normal Kryptonian, which he was closer in strength to Bane than Batman.

As Clark recharged, Kara Zor-El and Shazam met the angry and strength of Doomsday. He sent Kara skipping along the pavement digging it up and leaving a long, crumbling ditch down the middle of the street. Meanwhile Shazam sent several thunder bolts through Doomsday, which appeared to infuriate him more than harm him. Grabbing Shazam's cape Doomsday swung him around and buried him in the pavement. Once he had Shazam down, he battered him deeper and deeper into the pavement until he broke through and feel into the subway tunnel.

Hal Jordan, Kyle, Rayner, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Simon Baz attacked Doomsday. It was a battle of will against brute force and the brute force of Doomsday appeared to be stronger than the will of the lanterns. Their ring constructs had little effect on the rampaging creature.

Clark felt the soreness of his body subsiding. If he had the time he'd stay where he was for at least fifteen to twenty minutes, but he didn't have the time. In terms of strength Doomsday and he were equals, but Doomsday seemed to be able to take greater damage than him. Where he had the advantage was in speed and flight, not to mention his heat vision. He needed to use his advantages and get Doomsday out of Metropolis. Allowing a moment more of recharging, he left what Bruce called his Messiah pose and sped back towards Metropolis.

**Themyscira**

The arena on Themyscira was crowded with observers for the games. Artemis of the Bana-Midhdall was the champion of her tribe, while Mala acted as the champion for the Amazons. Both women stood nude, as was their tradition in these competitions, in the middle of the arena. They carried a single shield and a single sword. They were both striking looking women with Artemis slightly taller at five feet eleven inches, fiery red hair, and a body that would make most men blush. The blonde haired Mala was two inches shorter and her muscles were not quite as defined and her body not as shapely, but she also would cause heads to turn on and off the magical island.

Diana sat in the royal box along with her mother Queen Hippolyta and Queen Anahid of the Bana-Mighdall. They watched as Philippus spoke to each contestant. Once they were ready, she stepped aside and let the competition begin. Diana, who a blue chiton like her mother, was her for because today was the first day of Hekatombaion, which was the first month of the year for the Amazons. In the Patriarch's world it was July 1st, the seventh month of the year. Adjusting herself on the hard marble chair, she chided herself getting used to the comforts of the Patriarch's world over the last five years. It was then that her mind wandered to her other life as ambassador and member of the Justice League.

In her time as ambassador and league member she had managed to befriend women and men alike. Her greatest surprise was that her best friend in the league was Superman, or Kal, as she preferred to call him by his Kryptonian birth name. Often she felt closer to Kal than she did to Steve Trevor, who she had been dating the last year. She and Kal had much in common with their abilities, though he was a raw, untrained warrior, who relied too much on his Olympian strength. She was sure that he was stronger than Heracles and that his raw power might even rival Ares or even Zeus.

"Artemis is the superior warrior, Diana," said Hippolyta forcing Diana from her thoughts. "We haven't had a worthy champion since you, my daughter."

Diana used to beat Artemis whenever they sparred. She admired Artemis' determination and skills, though she thought her sister a little too set in her ways when it came to the outside world.

"Mala merely needs more training and experience," said Diana. "Artemis is always training and fighting."

"You know her well, Princess," Anahid spoke up.

An Amazon guard came running into the royal box. Diana watched as Artemis sent Mala to the dirt for the second time. The guard whispered into Hippolyta's ear. She motioned the guard away.

"You have received a message from embassy. The secretive one who cloaks himself in the look of a Bat has been trying to get in touch with you. He spoke of an emergency," the queen said to her daughter.

"I should check on this. It might be something important," said Diana.

"More important that this festival, daughter?" asked Hippolyta.

"Yes, mother, more important than this festival," she said.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"Do what you must do," she said in her best royal tone.

**Metropolis **

Doomsday held Kara by her neck. She was bleeding from the lip and a cut on her forehead. Her body hadn't felt this battered since she was on Krypton and she fell from a training wall in school. She was sure that she had broken ribs and more than likely a serious concussion since she couldn't concentrate enough to use her heat vision. Now she was in Doomsday's hands and about to be killed. This creature that was a story told to Kryptonian children in order to scare them was now about to kill her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

As Doomsday drew back his right arm in order to finish Kara off, a red and blue blur came out of nowhere and tackled him at the midsection lifting him off his feet and taking him into the sky. From the force of the tackle, Doomsday dropped Kara, just as Shazam woke from his beating at the hands of the creature. With great speed he flew into the air and caught Kara and landed gently on the ground with her in his arms then he watched as Superman flew Doomsdays into the air.

As Doomsday pounded on his back, Clark ignored the pain. Clark reached to his right ear and turned on his Justice League comm. He then shouted.

"Bruce, are you there?"

"Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Bruce replied.

Bruce had repositioned a Wayne tech satellite in order to track the creature and Superman. Now on his computer he saw that Clark had Doomsday and was taking him out of the stratosphere.

"I'm going to stop Doomsday as best as I can," he grunted in pain as Doomsday kept pounding on him. "What I'm going to do is either going to incapacitate or kill him. Either way I want you and Diana to take the body to my fortress. You both have access. I need you to have Kelex send him into the Phantom Zone."

"What about you?" asked Bruce.

"If I'm dead or comatose, just put my body in the solar room of the fortress and leave me there," said Clark.

"Dead? Clark, what are you going to do?" asked Bruce.

Clark didn't answer, but turned off the comm again. He broke the mesosphere continued on to the thermosphere then he reversed his course. Grabbing Doomsday by some of his rock formations he kept the creature in front of him as they headed back to earth. Doomsday took advantage of that to start hitting Clark in the face. With mighty fist after mighty fist he hit his jaw and cheekbones.

Picking up speed, Superman and Doomsday became a fireball reentering the atmosphere. They continued towards the ground until the made contact with it in Boreal Forest in Canada where they landed like a nuclear explosion. Dirt was thrown up into the sky and fire and hurricane winds devastated trees and animals alike for a thirty mile radius. The impact of the Superman and Doomsday not only destroyed part of the forest, but caused earthquakes throughout Canada and parts of the US. The damage was impressive by any standards.

**ARGUS Situation Room **

Colonel Trevor was the last to arrive. Already seated in the situation room at the large semi-circular table was Director Amanda Waller, General Sam Lane from the DOD's Metahuman Watch, General Donald Wolfit of DOD'S Homeland Defense, Presidential aide Walter Carmichael, and Captain Atom, who acted as a soldier for ARGUS. Trevor took a seat.

"This is exactly what I have been warning about when it comes to Superman. He is too damned uncontrollable and he attracts dangerous beings from other worlds. We should kick the damned alien off the planet," Lane stated.

"Bullshit, Lane. You're paranoid. Superman has done us more good than bad. Todays, well, today he either saved the earth from devastation from this creature, or he, at least, saved Metropolis," said Wolfit.

"Gentlemen, let's not get into a pissing contest because I'll win," said Amanda Waller.

Trevor looked over at his superior at Argus. She was a very attractive African American woman, who looked more like a model than the cold blooded decision maker that she could be.

"We aren't even sure if Superman or this creature survived their impact in the wilderness of Canada. What we are sure of is that they destroyed a good piece of forest and we have environmentalists kicking up a shit storm over it already," she smiled. "We also know that the Justice League will be able to get to the crash site before us, which pisses me off."

"Let's hope Superman is dead," growled Lane.

"You're an idiot Lane. What happens if Darkseid returns or some other equally horrifying alien creature comes to earth? Who gonna stop them – you? Me? We need Superman," said Wolfit.

"Again, gentlemen, enough arguing. We need to get to the impact site and make sure the creature has been neutralized at least," said Waller.

"I'll go," said Captain Atom. "I speak superhero."

"Go."

Captain Atom stood up. Blue energy wafted off of him. He nodded towards Waller then he headed for the door. Trevor called to him.

"Adam," he called.

Captain Atom stopped and turned.

"Steve," he said.

"Don't engage," he said. "The Justice League is usually a bit testy after they get their butts kicked."

"I'll keep my powder dry," he said then exited.

**Canada's Boreal Forest**

The Green Lanterns, except for Guy Gardner and Simon Baz who were back on the Watchtower having their injuries taken care of, were the first to arrive. Diana when she heard about what happened wanted to fly off to check herself but Bruce convinced her that it was best for him and her to arrive in a javelin in order to transport Clark and the creature to the fortress as requested. The desolation of part of the forest was awe inspiring. The area went from forest to looking like the face of the moon. It was almost beyond comprehension that anyone could survive this, even Superman.

With their power rings the lanterns searched for Superman and Doomsday. As they searched a Justice League Javelin flew into the area. Hal Jordan discovered the bodies and signaled with his power ring. Bruce flew the Javelin as close as he could to the spot as he could get. He landed the Javelin kicking up more dirt and dust, while the Lanterns landed and encircled the spot with Superman and Doomsday.

The cargo doors of the Javelin opened. Forgoing crutches or a cane, Batman with a cast on his right leg walked off the ship with Wonder Woman behind him. Looking over at them Hal was stuck how out of place the statuesque beauty of Diana was here in this wasteland. He then looked at the bodies of Doomsday and Superman. The behemoth Doomsday almost looked like he was protectively holding Superman. John Stewart used his ring to scan for life, as Kyle Rayner stepped up to the bodies and knelt down beside them.

"Are they alive?" asked Bruce in his gruff Batman voice.

"There is barely any life sign in either one of them," said John.

With his ring forming a hand Kyle moved Clark out of Doomsday's arms and placed him at the feet of Bruce and Diana, who stared down at her friend. His face was bloody and swollen from battle. Her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears.

"His handsome face is so bruised and swollen," she said.

Bruce took a deep breath before speaking. Clark's bio armor was cracked and damaged. If he understood the technology of the armor it would repair itself in time.

"Load the creature onto Javelin," he ordered.

Hal used his ring to form a shovel and picked up Doomsday. He moved the creature onto the Javelin and dropped him in the cargo hold. When he exited he saw that Diana had picked up Superman in her arms and carried him into the Javelin.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked John.

"The creature is going into the Phantom Zone and Clark is going into his solar room at his fortress where he can absorb as much artificial solar radiation as he can so that his body begins to heal," said Bruce.

"Need and escort?" asked Hal.

"No," answered Batman. "It would be better if you got back to Metropolis and helped out there. A war was fought among civilians. Too many are dead and injured. They need our aid."

Before any of the Green Lanterns or the Javelin could leave, Captain Atom arrived. He observed the area and shook his head.

"What do you want, Captain?" asked Hal.

"Came to check the condition of the creature and Superman," he told him.

"They are out of commission," said John floating over to Jordan and Captain Atom.

"Dead?" asked Atom.

"No," said Hal, "but they'll be out of action for some time."

"What are you going to do with the creature?" asked Atom.

"He's going into the Phantom Zone," said John. "We won't have to deal with him again."

"I'd feel better if ARGUS had a say in this," said Atom. "You're acting a little too independently for my taste. Maybe the creature would be better kept in cryo by ARGUS."

"Remind me to give a shit about what you think," said Hal, who then flew off, as the Javelin lifted off.

John, Kyle, and Captain Atom watched the Javelin and Jordan fly away. Atom knew that several governments and their agencies would try to track the Javelin in order to find Superman's Fortress of Solitude. It would be for naught, though. Once they got into the flight, Bruce would turn on the stealth mode and the Javelin would be untraceable and Superman's hiding place would be safe from prying eyes.

"There are going to be consequences for what happened today," said Captain Atom.

"There always are, but they are never the ones you expect," said Kyle.

"Metropolis has many dead and billions in damages. This isn't over," said Atom.

Kyle looked at Captain Atom and shook his head. In his opinion the good captain had forgotten what it was like to be a hero and had settled into tool of government to easily.

"I should help out in Metropolis," said Kyle.

He lifted off the ground. Captain Atom followed him.

"I should help, too," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Metropolis**

The sky above Metropolis was crowded as six news helicopters hovered over midtown along with five army helicopters. Eight buildings were brought completely brought down, while dozens of others had been seriously damage. The estimate of dead had reached six thousand so far with another eight thousand injured. The hospitals were teeming over with injured and some of those injured were not expected to live. Ten streets were completely unusable due to damage done to the pavement and asphalt. One hundred or so cars and trucks were now derelict taking up space and nothing more. In many respects it looked as if the city had been bombed.

So many of the first responders and survivors already had that thousand yard stare, the unfocused stare of someone who had witnessed too much death and destruction to be able to deal with anymore. There was a pall cast over the city of Metropolis. One of the icons of the city, Superman, had once again saved them, but the cost this time was just too much to comprehend. The people of the city weren't sure they were willing to pay for his bravery and heroism this time.

Many members of the Justice League were involved in search and rescue for citizens, as well as cleanup, which was a massive undertaking. Both the National Guard and military had also been called in for the search and rescue and cleanup. Non Justice League members also joined in with the work that needed to be done. J'onn J'onzz, the Red Robin, Batgirl, Starfire, Arsenal, Red Hood, and Madame Xanadu were among those who assisted the injured and the trapped. Zatanna attempted to entertain some of the first responders and now homeless of the city, as well as give comfort and aid.

As the day progressed the media appeared to fall into the same story line in which they praised the Justice League and other heroes for their actions, while it condemned Superman for not finding a way to take the battle outside of Metropolis and save the city and its people. Internationally Superman was being condemned for destroying so much pristine forest and animal life in Canada. He was being called an environmental terrorist by some and a murderer by others. There were some groups who wanted him tried as a war criminal in the Hague for his actions. It was all so much white noise in the end. Too busy with the search and rescue and cleanup the Justice League did not counter any of these criticisms of one of its most famous members. And the drumbeat of opinion, agenda, and babel continued without a response.

**The Artic**

Bruce was on one of the medical beds in the infirmary of the Fortress of Solitude. Kelex worked on his broken leg with Kryptonian medical instruments. With his cowl and cape and body armor off, Bruce lay there amazed at the advanced technology Clark had at his disposal. He understood why Clark didn't share it. As a people, they weren't ready to use Kryptonian technology. It was beyond humanity. In the hands of Lex Luther the instruments that now mended his broken leg could be turned into a weapon. Clark was right to keep it out of humanity's hands, though he considered asking for their use now and again to help heal his battered body.

Bruce was always impressed by the space of the Kryptonian starship that had become Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Filled with Kryptonian technology and style, Bruce thought he felt more comfortable in this ship than Clark did. Clark could be aloof at times when he was acting Kryptonian, but he was still in essence a farm boy, who loved nature and working the land. This ship was calculating, logical, and remote. It lacked the homespun warmth and comfort of the Smallville farm. Of course when Clark became Superman, he became more Kryptonian on some level, more his father's son, even though he still cared for and protected earth and its inhabitants.

"Your leg is mended Master Wayne," said Kelex, as it finished working on his leg with some kind of medical device that appeared to quicken the healing process of the bone.

"How is Master Kal-El doing, Kelex?" he asked the robot butler, as he liked to think of Kelex.

"Master Kal-El is in a deep coma. It is too early to know how long his current status will last," said Kelex.

Bruce got off the medical bed and redressed himself, except for the cape and cowl. After stretching out his now healed leg, he started off to find Diana. It was going to take the world's greatest detective to find where she was. Before he could leave Kelex stopped him.

"Master Wayne," said Kelex.

"Yes, Kelex."

"After scanning your body, the medical computer noticed a developing problem for you. Even though your age is twenty-eight, you are already developing early signs of arthritis in the knees and your fingers. It has synthesized an ointment in order to deal with this problem," said Kelex.

A door opened in his chest and a small green jar was exposed. Kelex grabbed it with one of its mechanical hands and offered it to Bruce.

"Rub the ointment into your knees and hands for the next eight days and your problem should be solved," said Kelex.

Bruce took the ointment and a small smile cracked his lips. Without super powers, his body took a beating that was aging and handicapping his body earlier than normal. It seemed that many of his ills could be cured by Kryptonian medicine.

"Thank you, Kelex," said Bruce.

"Also, the medical computer noticed some damaged to your spine that should be dealt with before it becomes a debilitating problem," said Kelex.

"Can you take care of it for me, Kelex?" he asked.

"Yes. It would take a twenty minute procedure," said Kelex.

"Maybe we can do something about it on my next visit," said Bruce.

"I live to serve," said Kelex.

Bruce exited the infirmary. He knew that Diana would be close by Clark. Either, she'd be in the solar room with him, or outside the room staring in at him. Even though Diana was dating Steve Trevor, Bruce had witnessed enough furtive glances and long stares to know that Diana was in love with Clark and that the feeling was reciprocated. For two people who profess to be best of friends, they didn't communicate their feelings to each other. Then again, he couldn't lecture them on hiding emotions. He was expert at it.

Heading down a corridor towards the solar room, Bruce saw Diana, still in her Wonder Woman armor, with her arms across her chest standing in front of the window staring at Clark. Bruce continued forward until he was standing beside her. He looked through the observation glass. Clark was lying on a bed naked with only a light sheet on him.

"Where is his armor?" asked Bruce.

"I took it off him, so it could self-repair. I placed the sigil of his house in his room," Diana told him.

"Diana, I should have done that. Clark isn't one to show off his body," said Bruce.

"I'm an Amazon, Bruce, so I am used to nudity. It doesn't bother me," she said as she kept staring at him.

"I bet," mumbled Bruce.

"What did you say?" Diana asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Bruce growled.

Bruce allowed for a few moments of silence to allow Diana to calm down. In his experience an annoyed Diana led to an angry Diana, which led to broken bones. Finally, he spoke up again.

"I should be getting back to check up on Gotham City," he said. "He'll probably be in there for days, Diana."

"I'm staying until he wakes up. Someone should be here when he wakes up," she stated.

"Kelex placed Doomsday in the Phantom Zone. He's gone and he won't be coming back. Clark will want to know that when he wakes up," said Bruce.

"I'll tell, Kal."

"I'll be back in a few days," Bruce told her.

"You don't have to return, Bruce. I can let you know when he wakes up. I am staying here until he is awake and feeling better."

"Kelex is going to do a procedure on my back to fix my constant back pain, so I need to come back, Diana," said Bruce. "I couldn't say no to the offer."

Diana turned and stared at Bruce. He offered her a charming smile.

"Should I bring you something?" he asked.

"No. There is food here and I believe there are some clothes around that I can wear once I take off my armor," said Diana.

Bruce smiled again.

"I'm leaving."

**Daily Planet, TV Cable News Department**

Once upon time Lois Lane was the best investigative reporter at the Daily Planet then Morgan Edge bought the planet and expanded its reach to cable news. Lois was now the VP of Media for Edge Communication, but mainly she ran his cable news enterprise. With her violet eyes, dark hair, and penchant for pencil skirts, she cut an attractive figure. She walked through the news room towards her office, when Jimmy Olsen came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Lois," he greeted her.

Stride for stride he kept up with her as she entered her large office. In her office, Lois dropped her purse beside her desk, took her jacket and tossed it on her chair behind her desk, and then turned on the eight TVs that took up one wall of her office. She muted them all and watched the images of destruction and cleanup.

"I heard from Cat this morning. She hasn't seen or heard from Clark," Jimmy said. "She's worried about him."

Lois looked over at him. An expression of worry swept over her face.

"Jimmy, start checking the hospitals," she said.

"But he doesn't work here anymore," Jimmy said.

"Clark and Cat may not work here any longer, but that doesn't mean we can't help them. He's our friend, my friend," she replied.

Jimmy smiled, "I'll start checking the hospitals in person. I have a picture of CK on my phone from when we were roommates."

He started to leave when Lois called to him.

"Jimmy," she stopped him, "call me first if you find him."

"I will, Lois," he said then he exited.

With Jimmy gone, Lois walked over and sat down at her desk. She knew Cat enough to call her, though she had to admit that she found the queen of infotainment more than a little annoying. It was always a strange pairing Clark and Cat working together starting a blog. They were opposite, but the old saying was that opposite attracts. A chill ran down Lois' spine at the thought of Cat and Clark together. No she wasn't going to allow herself to go there. It was time to change the topic.

A few people who read the blog told her that Cat handle all the infotainment material and Clark was the hard news and investigation. They said it was oddly entertaining. Maybe she should call her and check on her. She was probably worried about Clark. Yeah, she'll do it right after she made a call to her father to see if he knew what happened to Superman and the creature and then Steve Trevor to see what he knew. Once she nailed down the story she call Cat.

**Watchtower **

The cafeteria was moderately filled with tired, overworked league members. A sense of exhaustion and melancholy plagued the heroes. They were into their second day of around the clock search and rescue and cleanup. Shazam entered the cafeteria. He had been released from the infirmary and told to rest for at least another day. Noticing the Flash he walked over to his table and sat down.

"How is Kara doing?" Shazam asked since Barry usually had the most up-to-date news and gossip.

"Mr. Terrific and Dr. Mid-nite are taking care of those who are still injured. She should be fine," said Flash. "I'm sorry I missed things, but Hawkman and Hawkwoman just got back from Thanagar."

"How did that go?" asked Nightwing, as he sat down with a coffee and a ham and cheese on rye bread.

"Katar and Shayera are most definitely banished," he said.

"It has definitely been one of those weeks," said Nightwing.

"Anybody heard from Superman?" asked Shazam.

"I talked to Bruce a couple of hours ago. He's still comatose," said Nightwing.

"Yeah, this has most definitely been a bad week," said Shazam.

He stood up to leave.

"I'm going to the infirmary to check on Kara," he said.

Nightwing took a bit from his sandwich then he pushed it aside and stood up.

"Wait for me," Nigthwing said. "I'll walk a bit of the way with you. I'm transporting down to Gotham. Bruce is taking care of the city by himself since he sent everyone from Tim to Barbara and Helena to Metropolis. Events like Metropolis tend to bring the crazies out. He shouldn't be left alone."

"Let's walk," said Shazam.

As Nightwing walked away, the Flash picked up his sandwich and called, "Can I have this?"

Nightwing waved his consent and kept walking. The Flash started eating the sandwich. As he finished off his sandwich, he looked up to see Zatanna, who was dress in black leather pants, a white bodice, and black leather jacket. She smiled at him.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Sure, sit down," he said.

"I heard that Superman is in a coma," said Zatanna.

"Yeah, that what I heard," said Flash.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" countered Flash.

"Curious," she said.

"Well, Big Blue is at his Fortress of Solitude and the only two who know where it is hidden are Wonder Woman and Batman," said Flash. "Now, that sandwich was nice, but I'm still peckish, if not a little puckish."

Flash stood and zip over to the buffet leaving Zatanna. She sat thinking of Superman. One of the reasons she joined the Justice League was to meet Superman. She knew that Bruce was friends with him, but he wouldn't introduce her to him. Now he was in a coma. If he lived then she made a promise to herself to not be shy and introduce herself to him.

**Gotham City**

Bruce stood next to a stone gargoyle on roof of a building. The Penguin had acted as a go between to sell weapons to street gangs who were now causing havoc. The police were dealing with gangs in some of the better neighborhoods, but Bruce had intel that several of these shootings were staged to draw the police away from the First National Bank of Gotham, which kept two million dollars in its vault. He stood on the roof of the building across from the bank in the Business District waiting for the West Enders Gang to steal the money.

With his grappling gun in his right hand and his Batmobile on auto waiting for commands, Bruce waited patiently. Two vans pulled up in front of the bank, just as Bruce heard an explosion what sounded like it was ten blocks away. Five guys got out of the first van and four guts got out of the second van. They headed up the steps to the front of the bank. Bruce wasn't in the mood to wait until the broke into the van and then into the vault. Lifting his right arm he fired the grappling gun then he placed the gun on his utility belt. Attaching a hand guard he started across to deal the people.

Once he was above the nine gang members he dropped down in the middle of them. A shockwave of pain from his back washed through his body, but he ignored it and immediately started to dismantle the West End Gang. A kick to someone's gut, grabbing a submachine gun, dismantling it, and hitting the owner with the butt; Bruce knocked one say after another. One of the gang got a shot off. His armor stopped the bullet, but he could feel the crack of a rib. Before a second bullet was fired, he threw a mini-flash bang grenade at the shooter. It went off and caused the man to fall to his knees.

Another gang member was about to fire from the submachine gun when a whip curled around his neck and pulled him down hard on his back. Catwoman moved in quickly and kicked the gang member down the stairs. Bruce finished off the last few men then he turned and looked at Catwoman, as the two vans drove quickly away.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"A thank you would be a good start," Catwoman.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"You mean I'm allowed to have sex with you but not save your life," she said.

"You could get hurt," he growled.

"Didn't," she replied then walked up to Bruce and touched him where he was shot, "but you got hurt. We should get naked somewhere and I can give you aid and comfort."

"No time," he said then he pulled zip cuffs out of his utility belt and started to handcuff the gang members.

In the distance there was the sound of police sirens. Catwoman gently kissed Bruce on the lips then she stepped back.

"Well, since you don't want to play, I'm going," said Catwoman.

With those words he watched as she headed down the street and then took a left and disappeared. The police were on the way, so he used his grappling gun again and returned to the rooftop across the street. It was going to be a long night.

**Fortress of Solitude**

Diana used the shower facilities in the master bedroom. The hot water from the shower steamed up the glass. She needed this shower, just as she needed the short sleep she took. Soaping herself up, she let the hot water cleanse her body. Once she was clean, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower where Kelex was waiting for her. Diana stepped back startled to see him.

"What are you doing here, Kelex?" she demanded.

"Master Kal-El has awakened. I wanted to tell you but he commanded me to let you sleep. Now that you are awake I am informing you," Kelex said.

"Kal is awake," she repeated.

Diana grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly then she put on a large robe that belonged to Clark. Once she had it tied and secured to turn to Kelex.

"Show me where he is," she said.

"Yes. Mistress Diana."

She followed Kelex out of the master bedroom and down a long corridor stopping outside the door that Clark called his monitoring room.

"Thank you, Kelex," she said. "You can leave."

"Yes, mistress."

Kelex headed back down the corridor, while Diana opened the door and entered the monitor room. Sitting in front of a large crystal screen that showed eight different cable channels, Clark watched coverage of the aftermath of his battle with Doomsday. He didn't mute the sound, so he was actually listening to all eight cable news channels at once.

Diana could tell just by looking at his back, as he sat in the chair wearing a robe that he was depressed. His shoulders were slumped and head hung.

"Mute the sound," she ordered.

The sound was muted but the images remained. She moved towards him.

"Kal, are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay? No, Diana, I'm not okay," he said.

He turned in his chair and faced her. His cerulean blue eyes were filled with tears. She stopped and found that all she could do was stare at him.

"Thousands dead and thousands more injured. I did this," he said.

"Kal, that creature is more responsible than you," she said.

"No, Diana, this belongs to me. It's my fault," he said then the tears began to flow. He was still in pain from the battle and exhausted. Clark didn't want to cry, but he did.

"You are being weak," growled Diana feeling her temper rise. "You had to fight him and it was that creature that chose the spot where you fought. You did what you had to do, Kal. You did what you had to do. Stop acting like a weakling and act like the great warrior you are."

Suddenly, Clark's face became cold and hard. He stood up and looked Diana in the eyes.

"Thank you for your help. It's time you leave, Princess Diana," he stated then he walked past her and exited the room leaving her standing there.

"Damn it," Diana said to herself.

She closed her eyes and wondered why she had been so angry at him just then.

"This is going to be hard to fix," she said then turned to see Kelex standing there.

"Kelex, where is Master Kal-El?" she asked.

"He has put on his armor and left, Mistress Diana. He wished me to thank you again and offer any assistance before you leave," Kelex stated.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"He said he was going to fix what he broke," answered Kelex.

"I need my armor then I'm leaving, Kelex," said Diana.

"As you wish, Mistress."

Diana took a deep breath and exhaled. She would give him space, but she needed to explain herself to him. Kal was too important to her to let this fester for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Metropolis**

Superman arrived in Metropolis with only one mission in mind and that was to save anyone left to save and clear away the mess he made in his battle with Doomsday. Although his body was far from healed, he had a duty here to his city. Calling for first responders to step aside, his first act was to dig out a group of six trapped people, who had been trapped in the rubble of a collapsed buildings for days. A pocket of protection was formed in the stairwell they headed down, but so far no one had heard the noises they were making. The first responders carefully removed them as they were too injured and weak to move on their own, as Clark held back the debris that had buried them. After that he flew around the area using his x-ray vision searching for other survivors. He found another trapped woman under a pile of debris, but that was the last of the living he found. There were no more lives to save, so now he needed to recover bodies and clean up his city.

"Hey, Supes," Flash called to him, "you're back in the saddle."

The Flash along with several other leaguers was surprised to see their fellow leaguer. Superman handed the young woman to a paramedic then turned to address the Flash.

"You can pull the league back," he said. "I am going to clean this up."

"We're here to help, Big Blue," said Flash. "You know I have your back."

Superman's face softened for a moment. He heard the plea of friendship in his fellow leaguers voice, but this wasn't about friendship. This was about something deeper, something his adoptive father taught him.

"_Clark Joseph Kent, because of who you are, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Even if there are others involved, you must take responsibility for your actions and the outcome of your actions, otherwise it could lead to you taken things for granted. The moment you take thing for granted is when you start down the road to being a dictator, son. Always stand up and take responsibility for your actions," Jonathan Kent told him. "Remember, a dictator is nothing more than bully and you know how I hate bullies and so don't you." _

"This is my mess, Flash. I have to clean it up. I know you understand what I am saying," Superman spoke softly.

The Flash looked at him and nodded, "I understand, Big Blue. Why don't I send almost everyone back to the Watchtower? A few of us will stay to help first responders. They are exhausted. We'll stay out of your way."

"You're a friend, Flash," Superman replied.

"It's good to see you are doing better, Blue. We were afraid that you were seriously hurt," Flash told him.

"I'm fine."

He wasn't fine, though. At best he was at 70 percent of his power, more than likely less. His body needed more time to rest and recharge, but he didn't have more time. He had to fix what he broke.

The Flash returned to his fellow Justice Leaguers and started to send some of them back to the Watchtower. He would be staying himself in order to keep an eye on his friend.

**Watchtower**

Heroes of all powers cleared out of the way as an angry Wonder Woman stormed down the corridor. After leaving the Fortress of Solitude, she returned to the Themysciran Embassy to check up on her duties. Checking the news, she saw that Superman was now on a thirty hour straight cleanup of Metropolis removing the debris of the fallen buildings and repairing the ones he damaged, as well as respectfully recovering dead bodies. Knowing something had to be done she had herself transported up to the Watchtower. Once she arrived she heard that Bruce had transported up to the Watchtower early and she wanted to speak to him. According to the Black Canary he was in conference room C, so she headed straight there. Opening the door, she saw Bruce seated at the table with his cowl down sipping a coffee and Zatanna seated across from him.

"He needs time. I know Clark and I know one thing about him and that is when he loses his temper you don't prod him because you'll get the opposite result of what you wanted. Clark can be stubborn," said Bruce.

"He is going to hurt himself. Even Superman needs rest, Bruce," said Zatanna.

"He's tough to hurt," replied Bruce with a grim smile, "And stamina is one of his super powers. Give him space and time."

Zatanna smirked then said, "I knew there was a reason I wanteded to meet him. Super stamina. Tell me about his other hidden powers."

"Zatanna, Clark isn't Constantine. He is a better man than that," growled Bruce.

"I'll behave, Bruce," she said and her smile suddenly morphed into that of an innocent. "I was just teasing. We can use a looser mood around here right now."

"I know you well, Zatanna. Behave," said Bruce.

"I spoke to Kara and she is worried about him, but when she went down to help him, he ordered her as the head of the House of El to go to the Fortress of Solitude and rest and repair," Zatanna told him. "Her Kryptonian upbringing couldn't disobey him. He is head of the family. She told me he never acted like that with her before."

"He's feeling guilty," Bruce stated as if that was all that needed to be said.

Diana cleared her throat.

"I knew you were there, Diana," said Bruce.

"I wanted to speak to you in private," said Diana.

"I guess that is my prompt for me to make an exit," smiled Zatanna, "and you know how I love my exits, Bruce."

"Zatanna, you don't have to worry about Superman. I'll talk to him," said Bruce.

"For some of us newer members Superman is more than a fellow Justice Leaguer, he's an icon and an example we'd like to emulate. I know that is a burden to place on someone but he is Superman," she said.

"He's also my friend. I'll talk to him," said Bruce then he leaned in close and whispered to her, "Remember, Zatanna, Clark doesn't like magic."

"Well, Bruce, he just hasn't met the right magical person then to teach him to appreciate it," she smiled.

With some sassy wiggle in her hips, Zatanna exited the conference room C causing Bruce to shake his head. He knew she was doing it goad Diana a little. He knew Zatanna well enough to know that in her way she was letting Diana know that she was interested in Superman as more than an icon and example. Bruce shook his head and exhaled.

Diana let the door shut then she started pacing. Bruce watched her. Reading her body language, he knew she was angry but also feeling guilty and it all involved Clark. He sighed.

"What happened with you and Clark, Diana?" he asked.

She stopped pacing and turned and glared at him. For a moment he thought she was going to attack then her offensive stance relaxed.

"I yelled at him," she snapped then she took a breath to calm herself down. "He was blaming himself for what happened and I got angry at him. I assumed that he was feeling sorry for himself… and he had tears in his eyes and I thought that unbecoming a warrior such as Kal. The creature needed to be stopped and he did it. The warrior in me couldn't stand seeing himself taken the blame for something he had to do. Bruce, the creature had to be stopped."

"Diana, Kal isn't an Amazon, who finds honor in battle. He is a Kryptonian. His father was their leading scientist, a man of logic and integrity, who stood up against the warrior class in General Zod. He was raised on a farm in Kansas by a man and woman who taught him to care for other people and not take advantage of them because of his superior powers. Jonathan and Martha Kent taught him protect those who are weaker than him. In his eyes he failed the people of Metropolis. He failed to protect them. He is feeling guilt over his inability to save people," Bruce lectured.

"He's wrong. Yes, many died, but he saved more lives than were lost by stopping that creature," Diana replied hotly.

"I'm not sure that is true, Diana," growled Bruce.

"How can you say that, Bruce?" she asked him.

"Because I want Superman to regret his actions, I want him to feel deeply when normal people are injured due to his actions. I fear a Superman who doesn't regret and doesn't feel. That Superman becomes a danger to us all and one that will be difficult to stop," replied Bruce.

Diana thought about what Bruce said. Even though, she had learned a great deal during her time in the Patriarch's world, she knew that she still had her own biases and misconceptions. She didn't want Kal to be like her. As a matter of fact, she appreciated him for his difference, yet she was angered by him for not reacting to the situation like she would have.

"I need to fix this with him," she said.

"You need to give him time and space," said Bruce.

"That will be difficult," Diana admitted then left the conference room.

Bruce took another sip of his coffee then sighed.

"You better not do anything stupid, Clark," he said to himself.

**Metropolis**

Forty hours straight of repairing and moving large piles of debris and Clark was done with the cleanup. Anything left to be done was in the hands of the city and contractors. He looked over his shoulder to see A Colonel directing his troops to pack up their gear into the trucks and Humvees. Military were used to supplement the Metropolis Police Department, as a large area needed to be quadrant off to make sure no one else got hurt in the wreckage of the mid-town Metropolis. The Colonel walked over to Clark.

"Superman, the area is safe, so we can pull back now," he said to Clark.

"Thank you for your help, Colonel," said Clark. "I've appreciated not having to worrying about people interfering while I did clean up."

"It's Colonel Doheny, Superman," said the Colonel, who observed Superman for a moment.

He could see that it was more than exhaustion effecting super powered hero. Stepping closer to Superman, so that his men couldn't hear him, he spoke in almost a whisper.

"In the Civil War when someone had seen too much battle they'd say I'd seen the elephant. Think about that, I'd seen the elephant. Most of those men hadn't even read what an elephant was let alone seen a drawing of one. Well, I've see the elephant and I can tell that you have, also, Superman. It isn't a pretty sight, is it?" asked the Colonel.

Clark shook his head in the negative.

"You see too much battle, too much death, it can change you. Damn, you've seen too much battle under the wrong conditions it can destroy you. I've seen strong men weep because of battle and good men lose their faith. Hell, I considered leaving the military after the Gulf War because of some of the things that I had seen, but I changed my mind," Colonel Doheny said.

"How did you change your mind from walking away from it all?" asked Clark.

"I took a boring assignment, a desk job. I swore I'd never be a desk jockey, but I became one. I loved leading a boring life for a while, even got married and had a child. In other words I grounded myself and gave myself perspective. After a while I was ready to lead men again into battle or into peace, it didn't matter because I had the proper perspective in life," Doheny said. "I don't know if there is a desk job in the super hero business, but if there is I'd take it for a period of time. Well, I should join my men."

"Thank you, Colonel. You gave me something to think about which I appreciate."

Doheny walked away from Clark, who gave his surroundings one more perusal, and then he rocketed into the air and disappeared with a sonic boom.

**ARGUS**

Amanda Waller walked into Colonel Trevor's office. He was on the phone, so she motioned him to get off. Making a quick excuse, he hung up.

"You want something, Director," he said.

"How is your relationship with the Justice League?" she asked.

"Good. Diana and I are still seeing each other. She keeps me abreast of league matters," he said.

"Find out about the status of Superman. It appears he is back in action," said Waller. "He spent the last thirty odd hours cleaning up Metropolis then took off without speaking to anyone. I want to know his status."

"Next time we have dinner with each other, I'll bring it up," said Trevor.

"Good," she said then turned and exited.

**Clark's Apartment **

Clark held the phone to his ear in his living room, as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah, Cat. I was in the hospital a few days with a head injury from falling debris. I didn't think to call you, but then again I had a decent concussion. It was my mistake," said Clark.

"_Clark, we are partners right now. I should be on your list of people to contact if you are injured. I've been worried sick about you. I even asked Jimmy to look for you," _she chided him. "_Without out you our news blog would be ruined. You're important to me, Clark." _

"I apologize, Cat, and I promise that it won't happen again. We are going to turn our site in a financial success and I'll be a better partner to you," he swore.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. Clark meant what he said to her. He knew that Cat Grant had sacrificed a lot to start the news blog with her and he'd be cavalier in his approach to its success. For now he was going to make an effort to make their site successful and profitable.

"_How are you feeling, Clark_?" she asked him.

"I'm fine now, Cat. Are we okay?" he asked her.

"_Yes, we are okay, Clark. Should we get together tomorrow_?" she asked.

"How about I buy you lunch on Wednesday?" he countered.

"_You'll buy me lunch_," she restated. "_I'd like that_."

"I'll meet you at Mama Leone's at one for lunch," he said.

"_I'll be there, Clark_."

"See you then," he said then hung up his smart phone.

**Watchtower**

Diana was nervous. A meeting had been called by Kal with the board members, which included herself, Dinah, Barry, Oliver, Arthur, Mera, Hal, and Bruce. As she strode down the corridor, she caught sight of Zatanna talking to Kal outside of the conference room's pneumatic doors. Sex appeal and flirtatiousness wafted off Zatanna like an expensive perfume. For reasons she didn't understand she felt her blood boil and her temper rise. When she reached them, she nodded and entered the conference room without speaking a word.

Clark watched Diana enter the conference room and from her attitude he suddenly felt reassured at the decision he had made. It was time for him to be Clark Kent and Clark Kent only. He was going to take a desk job for a while, as the colonel suggested. Superman needed some time on the bench.

"Superman, I mean Clark, I've read your news blog and like it. You know I'm performing in Metropolis next week. It's a benefit to help rebuild the city. I don't have any interviews scheduled yet, but I could change that and give you an exclusive one for your blog," she suggested.

"Actually, that would be a boon for us. We haven't had many exclusives," he replied. "How do you want to set it up?"

"If you give me your number, I'll call you," she said.

"Um, uh, sure," said Clark sounding more like Clark Kent than Superman in his hesitancy. "My number is 555-4594."

Zatanna smiled, "I'll call you. Maybe you can come to the performance and the after event as my date, so you can write about it."

"Yeah, that would great," he replied.

Zatanna turned and walked down the corridor keeping his attention until she finally turned the corner. Clark exhaled slowly then he entered the conference room. The Board of Directors was seated already. Diana sat next to Bruce. Clark looked over at her and could see that she was angry. He decided to ignore her.

"You're all here. Good," Clark started.

"As the chairperson of the board," started Dinah, "I wanted to express my happiness at that fact that you recovered so quickly after the attack from Doomsday."

"Thanks, Dinah," Clark said softly. "It's that attack that brought me here. I may have recovered from my injuries but too many innocent people in Metropolis didn't. To be exact four thousand six and fifty eight people died that day because of me and Doomsday. Mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters lost because I didn't get that damned creature away from the city. I failed them. I have on duty and that is to protect them and I failed. I can't live what that. The thought that so many innocents lives were taken haunts me. I need some time away from this, from being Superman."

"You mean that you are running away from you duties, Kal," snapped Diana. "You are possibly failing them again by taking time off."

With her temper already in the rise, she spoke out, even though she knew it would have been best for her not to do so. Clark looked over at her. His eyes couldn't hide his disappointment. As Diana and Clark stared at each other, Bruce could feel the tension mounting in the room.

"Clark, I recommend you take a sabbatical instead of doing anything rash," Bruce offered. "Step away from this for several months. Live life as Clark Kent and allow yourself to come to grips with what happened. The Justice League can setup monitoring duty for Metropolis while you take this time off."

"I think that is a great idea. More of us should do it, take time away from the madness to meditate why we do this," offered Oliver.

"Agreed, Clark. Take some time, six months even. You deserve it," said Arthur.

"Hey, Big Blue, I'll help Kara out with Metropolis. I can do a quick run through every night and be on stand bye," offered Barry.

Clark smiled at his friends. Diana was about to speak when Bruce placed a gloved hand on her forearm and squeezed. She turned and looked at him.

"Your temper is on the surface, Diana. Talk to him later," whispered Bruce. "You have already said the wrong thing to him."

She nodded her head.

"Clark, I think all of us here agree that you should take as much time as you need," said Dinah. "I can have you taken off the duty roster as of today."

"Thank you, Dinah," said Clark. He then looked at the rest of the board. "Thank you all."

"Clark, we should talk," said Bruce.

"Tonight?" Clark asked.

"Batcave."

Clark nodded then he looked at Diana. There was still a hint of sadness in his eyes. Diana felt the need to speak to him, but she couldn't, at least not yet.

Clark exited. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, as they thought of the Justice League without Superman as part of the roster. He was the backbone of the league, the one everyone could count on.

"So, we have to rework the roster," said Dinah.

**Batcave**

Bruce had no powers in which to fight crime, just well-earned skills, a honed intelligence, and the willingness to push his body and mind beyond it physical limits. Dressed in a black gi, Bruce went through a series of offensive and defensive moves before he attacked the punching bag he had set up in the Batcave.

He started to do a series of kicks against the bag, when a stiff wind sent a chill through him. Suddenly, Clark was holding the bag for him.

"You're early," said Bruce.

"I need to go to the Fortress to change some security codes and take care of some other business, so I thought we could get my lecture over with then I can get to work," said Clark.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Clark," said Bruce.

"Bruce, of course you are going to lecture me. I've know you for enough years to know that a lecture is coming," sighed Clark.

"Actually, Clark, I just wanted to get a sense of where your head is at. If we are attacked by Darkseid or some other force, will you be standing on the sideline or will you join us?" he asked.

"I won't stand by in case of a cataclysmic event or Darkseid," said Clark.

"I take it you'll be in full Clark Kent mode for now," said Bruce.

"Yes. I mean there will be visits to the Fortress, especially to give my senses a rest now and again, but on the whole I don't intend on using my powers. I want time away from Superman in hopes that it will help understand being Superman," Clark told him.

"Sounds like you are feeling guilty and need to punish yourself, Clark. I can understand that. I've done it to myself," said Bruce.

Clark looked at his friend with an expression of annoyance but didn't respond.

"Get your head on straight, Kent, then get back to work. The world needs you. Don't stay away too long. You'll be missed," said Bruce.

"We'll talk again, Bruce."

"I know we will, Clark," said Bruce and Clark disappeared with a strong wind. "I hate how he does that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Clark's Apartment**

Standing in his kitchen pouring hot water into his French press that had an inch and half layer of coffee sitting on the bottom, Clark allowed the smell of the French roast to overwhelm his senses, as it sat in the steaming hot water. He stood there breathing in the familiar and comforting smell, while attempting to focus his hearing on something other than the whir of police sirens, the call for help from a woman, and many other noises of distress that he would usually react to before going to work in the morning. He needed to be Clark Kent right now and not Superman. It was time for him to truly figure out why he was Superman.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the refrigerator and took breakfast sandwiches out of the freezer and popped two into microwave then set the timer for 90 seconds. There was a knock on his door. From the heartbeat of the person behind the door, he knew who it was.

"Come in, Kara," he called out, "the door is open."

Kara Kent came into the apartment dressed in jeans, an old school Star Wars tee shirt that fit her a little too tightly in her cousin's opinion, and pea coat. Taking off the pea coat, she tossed it onto the sofa and walked towards the kitchen but instead of entering she stood at the open bar-like area that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"I'll have a coffee, Clark. I need the caffeine. It was a tough night last night," she mumbled. "What are you eating?"

"I have a couple of breakfast sandwiches in the microwave for me."

"I'll take them, too. You can make yourself new ones," she said.

"You're in a bratty mood," he said, as he served her a mug of coffee with half n' half and three sugars, just like he liked it, too. Maybe Kryptonians had a sweet tooth, he thought.

"Well, I had to hear from others that my cousin is taking a sabbatical and I'll have to take up the slack in Metropolis. You know that I'm in college, right?" she said.

"And getting straight A's, too," he smiled.

"Of course, I'm getting straight A's. I'm a Kryptonian, the daughter of Jor-El. Kryptonian grammar school was harder than this. I bet you got straight A's your whole life, even though you were raised on this planet," she bitched.

"No, I got the occasional B and C just to make sure that I didn't stand out too much," he smiled.

Kara rolled her eyes at this bit of information. In her opinion her cousin had worked too hard to fit in on this planet.

"That must have been difficult since you have the El eidetic memory and genius level intelligence," she pointed out to him.

"I didn't discover the Kryptonian ship until I was nineteen and it was then that Jor-El's intellectual essence downloaded all the Kryptonian knowledge I have into my cerebral cortex. Anyways, my dad, Jonathan Kent, would remind me of the importance of not standing out too much and I tended to do what he said. I never really was that rebellious, especially since he was right most of the time," he said.

Kara giggled at his admitting to never being a rebel. The microwave dinged and Clark took the two sandwiches out for Kara and put two new ones in for him. He gave her the sandwiches.

"I would have loved to have seen it when you went from earth smart to Kryptonian smart," she grinned. "Earth science must have seemed like kid's play."

"I suddenly knew how to fix a Kryptonian hyper drive and build a solar car engine from scratch at the same time," he chuckled.

She took a sip of coffee then a bite from one of her sandwiches.

"Why are you taking time off, Clark?" she asked with a full mouth of food.

"You know why, Kara," he answered quietly. "What happened with Doomsday was a travesty."

"Clark, you never grew up with stories about Doomsday. He was the equivalent of every horror story an earth child is told and he was real. Doomsday when he came to this planet he intended to kill everyone on it. It was what he was genetically designed to do. He was a killing machine, a doomsday weapon. All you could do was to contain the devastation and try to defeat him, which you did," she explained. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I could have done more than what I did. Too many died," he said.

"Clark, you may have god-like powers but you aren't Rao," she said.

He stared at his cousin for a moment and thought about what she said. She was right he wasn't God, but he was strong enough and smart enough to have found a better way to protect the people, otherwise why have the powers that he had. The microwave dinged letting him know that his sandwiches were ready. He turned and retrieved them.

"So, what are you going to do with your time off?" she asked.

"Turn the blog into a success, Cat deserves that, and live life like a normal man for several months, while I decide what role I want Superman to play in this world and in my life," he told her.

"Oh, is that all you're going to do?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, that's all," he smiled.

"You know that I'm going to bug you a lot while you are taking time off," she threatened him. "I'm even going to bug you at the Fortress."

"You have your own Fortress," Clark teased her.

"Which you never come to, even though I've invited you hundreds of times," she said.

"Because you have yours in the Yucatan in an underwater cave," he said. "I find that far too public for my taste."

"But no one will ever be able to enter it, even if they find it," she countered. "Plus I move too fast to be seen when I visit my fortress."

"I'd rather not have someone find my Fortress," he told her.

Kara finished her coffee and first sandwich then held her mug up to Clark for more coffee.

"More please," she smiled sweetly.

"You really are a brat, aren't you?" he said.

"But you love me because I'm your cousin," she smiled.

Clark laughed and took her mug then poured her another cup of coffee.

**Themysciran Embassy**

Diana was dressed in a charcoal grey skirt with Italian black leather high heels and white silk blouse with Themysciran pearls around her neck. It was her ambassadorial armor. Seated behind a mahogany desk, she reviewed her schedule for the next few days, including her roster time with the Justice League, while trying not to think of Kal. Her intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Delia," she pressed the talk button.

"Colonel Trevor is here for lunch, ma'am," she told Diana.

"Tell Ferdinand to get lunch ready and then show Steve to my private dining room. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Delia.

Steve was escorted into the private dining room, which was decorated with Themysciran vases and statues. He sat, picked up the Waterford crystal water pitcher, and poured himself some water into a crystal glass.

"Pour me some water, Steve," said Diana.

He poured some water into another crystal glass, while Diana sat at the head of the table. She took the linen napkin and placed it in her lap then she took a sip of cool water.

"It's been three weeks since we've seen each other, Diana. Too long if you ask me," he said. "I've missed you."

"I've been busy both as Wonder Woman and an ambassador, Steve," she said.

"You weren't part of the catastrophe that happened in Metropolis, at least, right?" he inquired.

"No, I was home during that. I arrived late for it," she said.

"Thank God, you could have been hurt. The creature almost killed Superman. The damned thing had us at ARGUS concerned," he stated.

Her nostril's flared at his statement. He knew her warrior ethos meant that she would have wanted to be there for the battle. Amazon didn't like to miss a good fight.

"I should have been there. As a warrior I could have helped, maybe ended things sooner saving lives," she said.

"What was that thing?" he asked knowing to change the topic. He had known Diana long enough to know when he was pushing her buttons and it was best not to push her buttons.

"Its name was Doomsday and he was a Doomsday weapon genetically engineered by some alien race to kill and leave nothing living in his wake. Kal said he had been subdued after doing great damage on Kryptonian, but was unfortunately released from the same prison as Zod had been released. If it wasn't stopped it would have killed every living being on the planet before finding a way to find another planet to destroy," she explained.

"Good thing Superman stopped him," he said. "How is he doing?"

Steve knew it was best to prod gently with Diana when looking for information about Superman. They were close friends, too close in his opinion.

"Upset. He is taking time away from his duties. The death of all those innocent people weigh on him," she sighed. "Superman won't be seen for now. He'll be taking some time off."

"Really, you'll miss him," said Steve. He needed to tell Amanda Waller that Superman would be on the bench for the time being and it was his own call. She find that interesting.

"I trust him," she said defensively. "He is a good partner to have in a fight."

"Di, I'm not trying to start a fight. I know you trust him and I know the importance of trusting the person who has your back in a battle," said Steve. "Why don't we see a movie tonight?"

Diana sighed. She had no interest in a movie. Actually, she had no interest in being with Steve tonight, either. What she wanted was in Metropolis and that was to talk to Kal.

"You pick the movie, Steve," she said.

**Mama Leone's**

Clark arrived five minutes late, which was part of the character he had developed for Clark Kent. Clark was never on time: he was either early or he was late. He sat down at the table where Cat already sat enjoying fresh bread, which she dipped in a dish of olive oil.

"I'm going to pay for all these carbs I'm eating today," she said with a grin.

"Indulge yourself, Cat. Remember this is an apology meal, so don't worry about the calories," he said.

"Good to see you, Clark. I thought you were dead for a minute there," she said.

"Me, too," he smiled. "Thank God I have a hard head."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked with great concern.

He always feared that Cat quit the Daily Planet and started the blog with him because she had feelings towards him that were more than friendship. While Lois had a crush on Superman from the first day he appeared, Cat always preferred Clark Kent. Clark reached across the table and gently patted her hand. A moment of tenderness was ended as the waiter came over.

"May I tell you what our specials are today?" he asked.

"Cat, do you want to hear them? I know what I want," Clark told her.

"I want the linguine in clam sauce," she said.

"I'll have the lasagna and can we also get a bottle of Chianti," he ordered.

"Very good, sir," said the waiter.

The waiter left them alone. Clark decided to give her the good news about Zatanna.

"I have an exclusive for our blog. Zatanna is doing a charity performance for Metropolis Lost Citizens Charity. Well, I have an exclusive interview with her," he announced.

Cat smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She didn't like the idea of Clark interviewing the sexy Zatanna.

"How did you get this exclusive, Clark?" she asked.

"I've met her once when I worked at the Planet and she remembered me and decided to give me the exclusive," he lied.

"Since you are doing an entertainment piece, I guess I should do a hard news piece," she teased then she offered him a flirtatious smile.

"Are you upset that I'm interviewing her?" Clark asked with concern.

"Clark, I'm thrilled that we have an exclusive. It'll bring more eyes to our blog. This is exactly what we need," she said. "I'm just being a bit catty. My name is Cat."

"Let's make sure that the next exclusive is all yours," Clark smiled.

**The Metro Hotel**

Good to her word Zatanna called Clark and told him to meet at her hotel room at seven. It was going on seven in the evening when Clark arrived at Zatanna's hotel door. From behind the door he could hear the Dum Dum Girls singing _Rimbaud's Eyes_. But then again he could hear two doors down the couple were listening to _Blurred Lines_ and all the way down the hall listening to the man was listening to Sinatra sing _Drinking Again_. Of course, in the office building across the street someone was listening to Aloe Bacc singing _Busking_. Then again, he could hear gunfire coming from the Suicide Slums, an alarm going off in the Jewelry District, a drunk yelling for another drink outside of a bar, and too many other noises and distractions. Clark knocked on the door.

Zatanna opened the door in a white silk robe. She took one look at Clark and a big grin crack her full lips.

"And they call me an illusionist," she said. "Come on in, Clark."

Clark entered the hotel room. He walked to the middle of the living room area and turned to see her staring at him.

"I always thought Bruce was pulling my leg when he told me about your disguise. Let's see, baggy chinos, a white baggy oxford shirt un-tucked, leather bomber jacket, and messenger bag slung across the shoulder is your uniform. Next, your slumped shoulders taking two inches off your height so that you six foot one instead of six foot three or four, unruly black hair, and those glasses, which somehow slightly change the color of your eyes. Gone is Superman and in his place is Clark Kent," she laughed.

"You approve?" he asked.

"I bow to someone of skill," she said then she bowed making sure to show off one of her shapely legs.

Clark felt some heat come to his cheeks. He hoped that he wasn't blushing. Zatanna offered him a smile. He enjoyed making one of the most powerful beings on earth, if not the most powerful, slightly uncomfortable. It didn't hurt that even in his Clark Kent guise; he was handsome, if not sexy in a sort of intellectual nerdy chic way.

"I need to get dressed. I thought we could order room service, you can interview me, and then we can relax afterwards," she said.

Zatanna didn't wait for Clark's answer but she walked past him and into the bedroom. Clark took off his bag then his leather jacket. He dropped them beside the sofa and then sat down to wait for Zatanna.

She didn't take long exiting the bedroom with her hair pulled back wearing black jeans, a black tank top, which showed some black lace bra underneath, and no shoes. With her legs curled up underneath her, she sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from Clark and then she grabbed the telephone from the table beside the sofa.

"I was thinking cheeseburgers and curly fries for dinner with cold beers," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

She smiled, "I hope you are this agreeable all night."

Dinner and the interview went well. In between bites of their burgers, Clark asked questions and Zatanna answered them. Clark was able to focus on their interview ignore hearing Kara dealing with a situation involving Solomon Grundy in the Business District. The Justice League would back her up, even if it was his cousin. She should be able to handle Grundy, though. God knows, he thought, Diana could handle Grundy, if Kara couldn't.

As they finished up the interview, Zatanna asked Clark if he'd like to join her for coffee on the sofa. Kara had defeated Grundy and she was cleaning up her mess, while Simon Baz took Grundy away. He smiled and agreed to coffee. Zatanna ordered coffee from room service than she sat down on the sofa. He joined her.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions now, Clark?" she asked.

"Sure, ask away," he said.

"Why are you taking time off? I know the reason that is given. Everyone in the Watchtower was told about you needing time after fighting that Doomsday creature, but I'm asking you for the real reason," she said.

Clark moved uncomfortable on the sofa. He thought about telling her that the question was too personal, but decided to answer her instead. At another time under different conditions, he would have talked to Diana about his real reason, but Diana seemed disappointed in him and he was tired of living up to her standard at the moment.

"Do you know what it is like to be different?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm a homo magi, Clark. I was born different. I always have been different. There aren't too many of us homo magi," she said.

"I'm Kryptonian. There are two of us and Connor, who is a clone of me with human DNA mixed in. I go through life looking normal. But I'm not. If I kissed you and I didn't pay attention to how much pressure I used or got lost in the kiss and let my control slip a little, I could hurt you, if not kill you," he said. "Every day for me is living life as a bull in a proverbial china ship, except I'm a self-aware bull with incredible control that I can't afford to lose because the china is living and I can't afford to break it."

"It sounds exhausting to live your life that way," she said.

"It can be," he said then he went silent for a moment. "When I fought Doomsday, I let lose. I didn't hold back and it felt freeing. Zee, it felt great for a moment. I could have ripped this planet apart, but instead I hit Doomsday so hard that I lifted him off the ground and sent him speeding into a fifty floor building which collapsed from the force of my punch and the damaged Doomsday did. I'm afraid to lose control again. Being Superman at times puts me in the position to lose some control. I'm afraid to be him right now. I'm afraid of losing control again and innocent people dying, Zee."

Zatanna could see the anguish and sadness in his eyes. She was moved by what he said, but she was also excited at how he called her Zee.

"Can I give you a gift, Clark?" she asked.

"A gift?" he asked.

"Yes, a gift. Just say yes to it and don't think too much," she told him.

"Okay, yes," he replied.

Zatanna formed a small ball of light the size of a softball in her hand and sent it so that it floated above them. She then spoke, "Nus der a fo rewop eht."

The small white ball of light turned red and Clark could feel his body weaken under its influence. Before he could say a word, she moved close to him and kissed him passionately and hard on the lips. At first, he was afraid to react then he gave into the kiss and reciprocated with passion and strength. And he didn't hurt her. The kiss turned from one kiss to another and another. Clark found himself with Zatanna in his lap holding her without restraint and without hurting her. It was intoxicating.

He was still Kryptonian, which made him stronger than a human, but she was far from a normal human. She was homo magi, which was tougher than a homo sapiens. With her right hand behind his neck and her left hand on his face, his hands roamed her body enjoying the journey of discovery without fear of hurting her. Another kiss, this time their tongues warred for dominance and then it stopped as they came up for air and Zatanna rested her forehead against his forehead. Both of them were out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Because I wanted to and because I like you, Clark Kent," she said.

"Not Superman?" he asked.

"I admire Superman. He's pretty awesome and kind of intimidating, not the same way as Bruce, but in an aloof, powerful, and above everyone he is. But Clark Kent, I really like," she said.

"Thank you for the gift," he said. "We should slow down here."

"I understand and agree, but can I share something with you, Clark?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

Zatanna moved slightly in his lap then broke out in a beautiful smile. Clark finally realized that he was fully aroused and blushed.

"I'm afraid of getting out of your lap at the moment, Clark," she said with a sly smile.

"Good I'm embarrassed," he said.

She chuckled and whispered in his ear, "Trust me, you have no reason to be embarrassed, Superman."

Clark' blush deepened but then he laughed.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

** Office**

Admittedly, they rented in what some would call an up and coming neighborhood of Hell's Gate, which meant that it was far from chic and upscale. With the money Clark made from leasing the farm, they rented this office space, which was once upon time a fairly large two bedroom apartment. They occupied the first floor, while on the second floor an artist had his studio and lived on the third floor. The exclusive interview brought a lot of much needed eyes to their site. Cat was able to get a few new advertisers because of the interviewer, as well as the uptick in traffic, earned them some respect and money for a change. Now they had some success they had to keep it up.

Clark sat in in his office, which was nothing more than the smaller of the two bedrooms converted into an office. He was working on a story about slums lords and their use of cheap contracting, which was endangering families in the city. Also, he had an article on where the charity money Zatanna would be raising would go and the after effect of having Doomsday and Superman devastate part of the city on the attitude of regular citizens. The latter article was causing him the most trouble to write, especially since a high percentage of those he talked to blamed Superman equally, if not more, to Doomsday. Cat parlayed the Zatanna interview into another exclusive interview with a visiting famous actress.

Clark's phone rang. He answered.

"Clark Kent," he said.

"_Do you own a tuxedo for the Charity performance tonight and gala afterwards_?" Zatanna asked him.

"No, but I do own a nice black suit," he said trying to suppress a smile at hearing her voice.

It had been three days, days in which she rehearsed her act. Zatanna never used real magic in her act, at least, that was what she said. On stage she was a master of sleight of hand, misdirection, and good old fashion stage magic.

"_There will be celebrities tonight, so you may want to bring Cat Grant and tell her to bring a date, too. I'll leave tickets at the ticket booth for them. It will help your blog_," she said.

"Who will be there?" he asked.

"_Bruce as Bruce not Batman, Princess Diana, Madame Xanadu if she remembers, Constantine, the mayor, the governor, Lex Luthor, and many, many more_," she said.

"Luthor," Clark growled.

"_You have a history with the mad billionaire, don't you_?" asked Zatanna.

"When I first appeared on the scene as Superman, I was captured by the DOD. It was my mistake. I trusted too easily back then, and they didn't trust an alien performing good acts in the Metropolis. The DOD hired Luthor to torture me in order to see what I was made of," he told him. "He tried his damnedest to cut me open but was never able to draw blood. He's gotten more creative since then."

"_God, Clark, did the bastard hurt you badly_?" she asked.

"I hadn't come fully into my powers yet, so he hurt me, but he also underestimated me and I broke out of the facility they kept me in for four days using some sort of sedative gas. Once my body grew immune to the gas I made sure to scare Luthor before I left and he's been devising ways to kill Superman ever since," he explained.

"_Well, at least, he doesn't find you attractive and want to take you out on a date_," she sighed. _"I'd rather be tortured than date him." _

"You're my date tonight, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"_Yes, Clark, I'm your date tonight, so you look as good as you can allow yourself and show up in my dressing room after the show, so I can hang on your arm and avoid those I want to avoid. It's your duty as my date and payment for the interview_," she said.

"I'll be there, Zatanna," he replied. "I look forward to it."

"_Good_," she said then she hung up.

Clark stood up and walked over to his office door and opened it.

"Cat," he yelled in an excited voice.

It took a moment for her to get to her office door, another converted bedroom, and open the door. She looked at him with a mix anxiety and curiosity.

"Get a date for tonight," he said. "You are invited to the charity performance tonight. Zatanna will leave tickets for you at the ticket booth. You can cover the performance and the after performance gala at the Metro Museum where more money will be raised."

"Clark, I'm starting to think we might make it," Cat said with a smile on her face.

"I'm starting to think so, too," he replied. It hadn't been a bad week as Clark Kent so far.

**The Grande Theatre**

Steve wore his dress mess uniform, while Diana wore a black dress in Grecian style with her tiara and her ever present bracelets as her only jewelry. They arrived in her ambassadorial limousine. Pulling up in front of the Grande Theatre, Diana saw the red carpet was surrounded by a mix of paparazzi and people wanting to catch a glimpse of celebrities. On the red carpet were six entertainment correspondents with cameramen to interview the incoming celebrities.

"I hate these dog and pony shows," said Diana then scrunched up her face in annoyance. "They make me feel like a commodity instead of human being."

"It's all part the role you play as a famous woman and hero who is part of the Justice League. People want to see you and read about you. On a good note there are a great many young girls out there who want to emulate you," said Steve.

"You are right, Steve; I should remain positive," she said.

Diana thought for a moment that she saw Kal enter the theatre without harassment. On the carpet right now was Bruce in an Armani tuxedo with a black tie instead of a black bow tie. He had a beautiful woman on his arm, who must have been a model. The limo stopped and the door was opened by someone paid by the theatre to do nothing but open limo doors all night.

Diana stepped out, while Steve exited from the other side and made his way around the limo. Besides being statuesque, Diana was easily the most beautiful woman there with black hair and sapphire eyes, striking cheekbones, and full lips. She was an aloof goddess and Colonel Trevor was the toy soldier at her side. As he was being interviewed Bruce noticed her and allowed himself a slight grin.

"Mr. Wayne, do you believe that Zatanna can perform real magic?" asked the correspondent.

"Hey, the way she looks, I'd believe anything," he smiled then he headed into the theatre.

Inside the theatre Clark had a seat on the side sixth row in the orchestra. The first five rows in the orchestra were filled with first responders and their spouses or significant others. They had worked hard that day putting their lives on the line to save people. He stared at them and the guilt he felt from that day made him sink deeper into his seat tying to melt into it and disappear.

"Hey, CK," he heard a familiar voice.

He turned his head to see Jimmy Olsen and Cat coming down the side aisle. Jimmy looked out of place in a tux with Cat on his arm.

"Jimmy, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, Cat invited me," he said.

Cat took the seat beside Clark and Jimmy took the seat beside her. She leaned in and whispered into ear, "I thought he could take some pictures for our site. He already has taken a few great shots for us."

"Great idea, Cat," he said then grinned.

He knew Jimmy didn't mind being used by Cat, especially if he got to spend the evening with her on his arm showing her off. Clark noticed that Bruce just took the aisle seat at the front of his row with his date sitting to his left. Bruce looked down the row and saw Clark and lifted an eyebrow. Clark adjusted his glasses and pretended he didn't see him. Next, he saw Diana and Steve Trevor coming down the main aisle. They had seat in the center. Clark couldn't help but stare at Diana. She was heartbreakingly beautiful as always.

The fact that they weren't on the best terms at the moment didn't lessen the fact that he cared greatly for her and thought of her as one of his best friends. He then noticed Dick Grayson escorting the red haired Barbara Gordon. Like Bruce, he observed that Dick was noticing everyone without looking like he was checking everyone out. Dick noticed Clark. The twenty-one year noticed the twenty-six year old. Clark had known Dick since he was seventeen and had been Robin for a year. Now he was Nightwing and almost completely independent of Bruce. Dick smiled and nodded slightly then he whispered under his breath knowing that Clark would be able to hear, "See you at the museum."

The audience slowly filled in. Clark sat quietly, mainly giving his attention to the first responders. Part of wanted to go up and each and every one of them and apologize for failing them. Clark knew some police and fire department died in a building collapse trying to rescue people. He should have thrown Doomsday into the sun instead of having them put him in the Phantom Zone.

The lights dimmed until they were finally in the dark. The curtain opened to a brightly lit stage. Music began to play and a puff of white smoke came out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared Zatanna, wearing the most sexy traditional magician costume that Clark had ever seen, was levitating crossed legged above the stage. From top hat to fishnet stockings, she was a mesmerizing presence on the stage. Almost forgetting about his guilt and his hatred of magic, Clark sat back and watched.

For the next ninety minutes, the audience was in the hands of a master performer. They laughed when she wanted them to laugh and were awed when it was called upon. Her magic act was so good that Clark was sure that she must be using real magic. At the end of her performance, the audience stood and applauded. She turned and looked in the direction of Clark and then whispered, "Come back to my dressing room now, Clark."

He turned and leaned over and spoke to Cat.

"I have to go backstage. I'll see you at the museum," he told her.

"Okay," she said sounding disappointed.

Clark slipped away and headed off to the backstage area. Jimmy watched him go.

"Where's CK going?" he asked.

"He has a date with the star of the show," she said.

"Way to go, CK."

Clark arrived at her backstage dressing room just as she arrived. Before he could congratulate her, she jumped up into his arms and kissed him. It was both unexpected and not unwanted. Slowly, but deliberately, she left his arms. Clark touched his lips. He had felt that kiss and she didn't even do the red sun trick.

"I completely felt that kiss," he said. "How?"

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I enchanted my lipstick so that you'd be able to feel it. I thought you feel magical weapons, so you'll feel magical lipstick."

"Thank you. I definitely felt it," he said softly.

She moved back and looked up into his eyes and smiled. He looked into her violet eyes and returned the smile.

"Come on into the dressing room. I have to change for the museum," she said.

"I should wait out here," he said apprehensively.

"No, you should come in," she insisted. "Remember being my date means that you are also my body guard for the night."

She entered the dressing room and first tossed her top hat onto a coat rack then took off her tuxedo jacket. Clark hadn't really realized before just what a lithe and enticing figure she had until now. She stepped behind a screen and started to undress. Clark just stood there not knowing what to do with himself.

"Did you like the show?" she asked.

"It was amazing. It actually made me like magic just a little," he said.

"Oh, we'll have to do better than just like magic a little," she replied from behind the screen.

There was a knock on the door and Zatanna came out from behind the screen dressed in a white silk robe.

"That was a fast," Clark remarked.

"When you are a performer you learn to undress and dress quickly," she said then headed to the door and opened it.

Bruce was standing there with his date. He had a dozen yellow roses in his arms which he handed to her.

"Wonderful performance, Zatanna," he said with his most charming smile on his lips.

"Come on in," she said.

As Bruce entered with his date, Clark looked at him and Bruce looked at him and his smile turned to an expression of deep, grim curiosity.

"Bruce, this is my date Clark Kent. Clark, this is Bruce Wayne and his date," said Zatanna, who headed back behind the screen. The little introduction was for the sake of the date, as everyone there already knew each other.

"Mr. Kent," said Bruce, who now glared at Clark.

"Mr. Wayne," said Clark. "How long have you known Zatanna?"

"Since she was twelve," he answered. "I knew her father very well."

"He spent a few months with us when Bruce was seventeen," Zatanna said from behind the screen.

"I think of her as a sister in many ways," said Bruce.

"Oh," replied Clark suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He knew how protective Bruce could be.

Bruce moved over to Clark until they were almost nose to nose then he said in a voice so low only Clark could hear him, "I thought you were spending time dealing with regrets, Clark, not out dating famous magicians. Shouldn't you be soul searching?"

Clark didn't respond. Zatanna stepped from behind the screen. She was now wearing black leather boots, black leather pants, and a white silk shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she was glaring at Bruce.

"I guess Clark and I will see you and your date at the museum then, Bruce," she said in a tone that told Bruce that she was wanted him to leave.

"We should talk, Kent," said Bruce.

"Maybe I can schedule you for an interview, Mr. Wayne?" smiled Clark.

"Maybe," said Bruce, who then proceeded to give Zatanna a kiss on the cheek.

"We need to talk, also," Bruce told her.

"See you at the museum, Bruce," she said.

Bruce and his date exited leaving Clark and Zatanna. Clark turned his head and looked at Zatanna.

"That was awkward," said Clark.

"I thought Bruce and you were friends," she said.

"We are, but Bruce is Bruce," said Clark.

Zatanna smiled knowingly at his remark. She grabbed a black leather jacket and handed it to Clark then waited for him to help her put it on.

"Let's go," she smiled.

**Metro Museum **

The first floor of the museum was turned into a giant party with waiters and waitresses carrying finger foods and champagne on silver platters offering guests food and drink. A quartet played music to talk by, while Cat and Jimmy worked the room. Diana spoke to the mayor and governor, who tried to convince her to open a Themysciran embassy in Metropolis, as Steve watched on feeling like he was more bodyguard than date.

It was then that Zatanna and her date made an entrance. As she entered the guests stopped talking and applauded her. Zatanna made a dramatic bow then she took Clark by the arm and walked into the fray. Diana's conversation with the mayor and governor ended with the applause. She turned her head and saw Zatanna with Kal. Her heart sped up seeing the two of them together and she could feel her temper coming to the surface. For some reason no one could get her temper up more than Kal.

Without making an excuse, Diana walked away from the governor and mayor and towards Zatanna and Kal. Clark noticed her coming and could only think how beautiful she looked instead of noticing the flash of temper in her eyes.

"Zatanna, it was a very entertaining show you put on," said Diana.

"Thank you, Princess Diana," said Zatanna. "Let me introduce my date. This is Clark Kent."

"I've read Mr. Kent's work," said Diana, the she offered her right hand for a handshake.

"Princess," Clark said and shook her hand.

Diana didn't hold back any of her strength and squeezed Clark's hand as hard as she could. He smiled even though he wasn't expecting the hand breaking handshake. When she let go, Clark just continued to grin.

"It was good to meet you, Clark," Diana said.

"And you, too, Princess," Clark replied, knowing how much she hated when he called her princess.

Diana moved away and Dick and Barbara Gordon took her place.

"Clark, good to see you," Dick said.

"It has been at least a year since I last saw you, Clark," added Barbara.

"Always a pleasure, Barbara. Dick," he said then nodded.

"Zatanna, that was a great show. I'm glad Bruce convinced to come," said Dick.

"I enjoyed it immensely," added Barbara.

"Complements, just what a performer hates to receive," teased Zatanna. "Have either of you seen Constantine or Madame Xanadu?"

"No," said Dick for both of them.

"You can always count on magical friends," sighed Zatanna.

"I hope I can keep you company," said Clark.

A sly, sexy smile crossed Zatanna's lips then she said, "You'll do, Clark."

She looked about the museum then added, "Let's mingle and get people to start pulling out their checkbooks for Metropolis."

Pulling Clark by the hand she headed into the next room, which was a gallery of Impressionists and Neo-Impressionists. As they entered Clark saw Bruce, who immediately made eye contact. Bruce whispered to his date then headed their way.

"Clark, can we talk?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce, don't play big brother, it doesn't suit you," said Zatanna.

"I just want a conversation with a friend," said Bruce.

"Don't worry, Zatanna, I can handle myself," said Clark.

He was Superman, thought Zatanna, so he should be able to handle Bruce. Well, just as long as Bruce didn't have kryptonite, which might be a possibility knowing Bruce. He always did the damned unexpected.

The two men walked away from Zatanna. She watched them go.

"What is going on between you and Zatanna?" asked Bruce almost dropping into his Batman voice.

"Bruce, I know you feel you have the right to question and boss whoever you want to because of some patrician since of noblesse oblige, but the reality is that I don't have to answer any of your questions," replied Clark.

Bruce raised his right eyebrow and then said, "I see. Well, as I said before, Clark, I've known Zatanna a long time. I think of her as family. I recommend that you don't hurt her."

"Bruce, we are friends, so I won't get angry at you implication that I somehow am a womanizer," said Clark.

"You are more a clueless fool than womanizer, Clark, which is more dangerous. I've watched you and Diana for years. When it comes to women you don't hurt them because you are a womanizer but because you can't read the signs they are sending you. Either as Superman or as intellectual farm boy Clark Kent, women fall for you, but you either don't notice or are so overly cautious you never act. How many girlfriends have you had, Clark?" asked Bruce.

"Not many and you know why," Clark answered coldly.

The Kryptonian in him was coming out. Bruce was pushing all of his buttons. Usually, he did this for a purpose like getting him to open up to another point of view, but this time Clark felt as if he was just manipulating him. He didn't like it.

"You are afraid of hurting them because you are so damned strong. It's an excuse, Clark, but that isn't the point I am making. What just might be fun and games to Zatanna, you might mistake for something more serious. You tend to misread the situation, Clark, when it comes to women," snapped Bruce.

"We can't all be charming billionaires, Bruce, who have no serious intentions when it comes to women," countered Clark.

Bruce could see that he may have pushed Clark too far this time. He decided to back off for now.

"We are friends, Clark, so we'll end this conversation here for now. We don't want both of us to speak in anger and say too much that we regret," said Bruce then he walked away.

Instead of rejoining Zatanna, Clark stood where he was. He stared at an impressionist painting for a moment not really taking in the colors or shapes, but using it as an excuse for his lack of movement. He focused on the painting shutting the world out, shutting all sounds and smells out, just as his mother had taught him.

Bruce walked over to Zatanna and pulled aside, as she was talking to a couple of fans.

"I don't know what you are up to, Zee, but be careful with Clark," he rasped.

"I'm not up to anything, except to see what it is like maybe to date a nice guy for a change, Bruce, instead of some the creeps I've dated. Maybe I'm tired of guys like Constantine and Doctor Thirteen. Maybe I want someone who is one of the really good guys for a change and I'm talking Clark Kent, not his other self," she said.

"He's more than that, Zee, you know it," said Bruce, "and he's my friend. You could end up hurting him and he doesn't need that. I hope to God he isn't listening right now, but I left him angry enough that he's probably too busy stewing to listen in on conversations."

"I don't want to hurt him," she told him. "I like him, Bruce, and by him I mean Clark Kent."

"Remember, that he is more than that," he said again then left.

Zatanna looked over at Clark. He was staring at a painting. She walked over to him and gently placed her right hand his large strong left hand. He gently enveloped her hand.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"I'd like that."

"I know a great place to go," she said.

**Riverside Dinner**

They ended up in a dinner on the river in a less than fashionable part of time. Clark ate a double cheeseburger with spicy curly fries and a strawberry milkshake, while Zatanna had chili cheese dog with curly fries and a chocolate milkshake. They both ate heartily and happily.

"I've lived in Metropolis for years and I've never been here," said Clark.

"As a performer, I'm an expert in twenty-four hour dinners, especially ones with great chili cheese dogs," she grinned. "There is a Magicians Club not too far from here. Only those who practice real magic know it. I bet Constantine ended up there instead of my show getting drunk and getting laid."

"Constantine is important to you," Clark stated.

"His an ex and I'm glad he is an ex, believe when I say that. Constantine taught me things that served him more than they served me, but he's also one of the most knowledgeable there is that I know in the occult," she said.

"And the best con man I've ever met," added Clark and Zatanna laughed.

"He really is," she said.

"Thank you for this," he said.

"It was my pleasure to introduce you to this place," she replied.

"No, I mean thank you for understanding I needed to leave," Clark said.

"Clark, I'd rather be here with you than at a gala with finger foods and decent champagne. Anyway, Bruce can be a jerk," Zatanna replied.

"Usually not without a reason," Clark defended his friend, even though he didn't have to do so.

Zatanna smiled at this. She honestly liked his need to be fair and to try to see the best of people. For someone who was an alien he was the most human person she had ever met.

"I would have loved to have met your parents, Clark. They raised you right," she said.

Any compliment of Jonathan and Martha Kent softened Clark's heart. He loved his adoptive parents. His Kryptonian parents would always be a symbol, if not a mystery, to him, but Ma and Pa Kent were the best any world had to offer in his opinion.

"I wish that they were still alive so that you could meet them. They were special," he smiled.

"Tell me about them," she said.

"Only if you tell me about Giovanni Zatara," he smiled.

Tears formed in Zatanna's eyes.

"I'd like that," she said. "I don't get to talk about my father much."

"Ladies first," he smiled.

Zatanna smiled then leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. Sitting back down, she said, "I could really fall for you, Clark Kent."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The night of the charity performance and gala ended in a passionate kiss outside of Zatanna's hotel and a promise that when her six week short tour was up, she'd come back to visit Metropolis and him, so that they could get to know each other better. Clark agreed with the idea of getting to know each other better. That was five weeks ago. was actually starting to make some money to the point that they felt that they could hire someone to help at the office, especially someone with design skills and interest in either news or infotainment. Clark left that in Cat's hands. He liked the idea of doing his thing and being left alone, while Cat ran their site.

Clark had finished three stories and now sat in his office with his eyes closed listening to the city and beyond. It was a habit he had a hard time breaking, especially when he heard things that drew his interest like now. Metallo, Strife, and Circe were causing havoc in Midtown Metropolis and the Justice League had just teleported down Shazam, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna to engage them. Clark wondered where Kara was. Metropolis was supposed to be her city, as it had been his city to protect.

He got up and exited his office and walked over to where they kept a TV in what they considered a reception area, work area, and conference area, and then he put it on Morgan Edge's cable news channel knowing that Lois would cover the clash fairly and extensively.

"Jonathan Carroll reporting from Midtown, as members of the Justice League have arrived to deal with metahuman villains, who were threatening the city," Carroll stated.

He knew Carroll as Edge's top overseas and war correspondent, but he guessed that with his relationship with Lois he had relocated to Metropolis. It was a relationship he was jealous of once upon a time, but no longer. He known thought of Lois as a colleague and friend and nothing more. Clark didn't like either Edge or Carroll, but that had nothing to do with Lois. He thought Edge corrupt and Carroll a façade of a human being. With the sound of the TV Cat and her interviewee came out of her office and joined Clark.

"Clark, this is Timothy Wallace," Cat introduced the young man.

Clark looked at him and observed from his trendy, yet expensive attire, that he was the kind of trust fund baby who would take the job they were offering for the money they offered because he could afford to live without a salary.

"Hi, Tim," said Clark.

"That's Timothy," he huffed.

Definitely interested in infotainment, thought Clark, and not hard news.

"What's happening?" asked Cat.

"Justice League and some metahumans are clashing at Midtown," he said. He called them metahumans knowing that Metallo was a science experiment, Circe a sorceress, and Strife a scion of the Greek gods. He hated calling them gods since they were nothing more than an ancient race evolved to their current almost immortal level. The New Gods and Darkseid were just like them. Kryptonians were developing along that same evolutionary track until they started DNA manipulation and the birthing matrix.

"I miss Superman. I thought he was hot in his uniform," said Timothy.

"It was Kryptonian armor not a uniform," Clark corrected him.

"Okay," replied Timothy with an eye roll. "I should get going, Cat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," smiled Cat.

Timothy left and Clark stared at Cat waiting for her to fill him in on Timothy.

"I hired him," she said and Clark rolled his eyes. "He's very talented with computers and he loves infotainment and has connections, real connections. Plus, he'll work for us for the money we have to offer."

Clark continued to stare at her. He could tell that Timothy wasn't going to listen to him.

"I'll keep him out of your hair, Clark," she said. "I know that you don't like to be bothered."

"Good, Cat. He's your employee. Next one I hire, though," said Clark.

"I agree," said Cat.

He turned his attention back to the TV and watched as Wonder Woman cleaned Strife's clock, though he noticed Shazam was struggling with Metallo. Metallo had learned a great many tricks fighting Superman over the years and was using them against Shazam. As for Zatanna, he was shocked to see that she could go toe to toe with Circe and looked to have the sorceress on the rocks. Zatanna was more powerful in magic than he realized. He should have known that.

"Isn't the one in the black leather, the magician we saw last month and the woman you dated?" asked Cat.

"Yeah, it's Zatanna. She is a real magician, Cat, not just a show woman and stage magician," he told her.

Clark's attention was drawn back to the TV. Shazam has just used lightening on Metallo, which affected him less than Shazam anticipated. Shazam wasn't being aggressive enough with Metallo, who because of the Kryptonite that powered his suit had great strength, though his strength was definitely not equal to Clark. His problem with Metallo was always defeating him without getting Kryptonite poisoning. Clark had the urge to change into his armor and head into battle, but he fought it. Shazam could handle Metallo and he could do it without destroying buildings and taking innocent lives.

"Clark, you look like you want to join the fight," Cat observed.

Clark noticed that both his hands were balled up into fists. He loosened his hands and began to stretch them.

"Just watching the TV, Cat," he stated. "It makes me kind of anxious."

Clark also noticed that as the two most powerful members Shazam and Wonder Woman didn't work well in tandem. When Metallo had Shazam down, Wonder Women threw Strife into Metallo allowing Shazam to recover and get out from beneath Metallo. But when Diana was in need of assistance Shazam wasn't looking out for his partner. He was too busy dealing with Metallo.

Finally, Kara arrived in a red and blue blur and with a blast of heat vision and right hand to the head removed Metallo's head from his body. Metallo's body stopped functioning and fell to the ground, while he knew the head had enough power in it to keep Corben's brain alive for several hours. He was in no danger of dying. This allowed Shazam to join Diana to subdue quickly Strife, as Circe finally disappeared instead of face Zatanna any longer. The battle was over with little damage done and no lives taken. Clark was proud of the Justice League.

"You'd think with Superman gone that these super freaks would leave Metropolis alone. I also thought it was Superman who drew them to our city, but I guess I was wrong. I guess he did protect us," Cat remarked.

"Yeah, I guess it's more than Superman that draws them here, Cat," Clark said.

"You should write about that Clark," said Cat.

"You may have an idea there, Cat," said Clark, who turned off the TV and returned to his office.

**Watchtower**

Bruce teleported up to the Watchtower. He wasn't slated to be on duty, but he wanted to talk to Dinah about some of her former associates the Birds of Prey. Now that Batgirl was leading that team with Katana, Huntress, and Starling, he wanted Dinah's opinion on their ability to work together. Materializing on the platform, he walked off and started towards the directory. Coming up to the directory he enabled it.

"Where can I find Black Canary?" he asked.

A light started blinking in the cafeteria. He headed off there.

Seated together at a table in the cafeteria enjoying a sandwich and coffee were Dinah, Zatanna, Firestorm, Vixen, and Kara. Cyborg was seated alone having several slices of microwaved pizza. Since he was still a teenager, he tended to feel more comfortable alone than with other members, although he enjoyed the company of Flash, who loved talking pop culture and sports with him, and Superman, who talked technology and sports with him. When the door of the cafeteria opened, he looked up to see Diana and Shazam enter. From the looks of it Shazam was speaking to Diana, who had an expression of waning patience on her face.

"I think if we train together we'll be able to synch our fighting styles better," Shazam said.

"I don't train. I spar. Do you want to spar with me?" Diana asked.

"What are the parameters?" he asked.

"We battle without holding back until one of us concedes," she sighed.

"So, no holds barred?" he queried.

"Yes."

Dian poured herself a cup of coffee, while Shazam got himself a glass of milk.

"Can't that cause injury?" he asked.

"At times," answered Diana then she snapped, "Superman never had a problem sparring with me."

"Oh, well, I guess we can try and spar then," he said.

"One either spars or does not spar," snapped Diana then she walked away from him.

Dinah waved Diana over to their table then pushed Kara over to make room. Diana came over and sat down with her coffee. She looked across from her and saw that it was Zatanna seated there.

"You did well today," she said to her.

"Thanks," said Zatanna.

"Circe is a formidable foe. Her strength in magic is great," Diana pointed out.

"I am full blooded homo magi," smiled Zatanna.

"Okay, not to sound like the stupid one here, but what does that exactly mean?" asked Vixen.

"It means that I'm descended from the original inhabitants of Atlantis before the city sunk under the water and was populated by gill breathers," said Zatanna. "The original inhabitants were endowed with real magic. Unfortunately, it was the misuse of the magic which sunk Atlantis, started the race of gill breathers, and almost killed off all homo magi. There only are a few of us descended from them today, and even fewer who are full blooded homo magi."

"Now that would make a great movie," commented Firestorm.

"Where do you get your clothes from, Zee?" asked Kara. "I'm thinking of turning in the Kryptonian armor for black leather like you and Dinah. I think I'd look good in it."

"Your armor represents your heritage, Kara; you should be proud of it," offered Diana.

"It is not my heritage, Diana. I come from the Science Class, not the Warrior Class. Armor like this was worn by scientists for official functions or ceremonies. I was meant to be a scientist not some warrior," Kara said not bothering to hide her negative opinion of warriors.

"Science Class, Warrior Class? Anybody want to explain this one to me," said Zatanna.

"Go for it, Kara," said Dinah, who had heard it more than once.

"On Krypton there were their four classes: Science, Artist, Warrior, and Worker. Parents would give their DNA samples to the Birthing Guild which would test it and the child would have its DNA perfected to be a member of one of the classes then an egg would be removed from the mother and genetic material from the father. The egg would be fertilized and it would be born through the birthing matrix instead of the parents. I was born to the Science Class," explained Kara.

"What about Clark?" asked Zatanna.

The mention of Clark coming from Zatanna caused Diana to glare at her, but she quickly covered her reaction, though Dinah noticed it.

"Kal-El's real father was Jor-El. He was Krypton's greatest scientist. His mother Lara was a great one in her own right, but Jor-El was special. My father Zor-El, his brother, often said that Jor-El was the greatest scientist Krypton ever had in their history," said Kara.

"So, Clark is Science Class," said Zatanna.

"No, Kal-El wasn't born of the matrix. He was a free birth. His DNA was never tampered with by the guild. Jor-El thought we were stifling evolutionary advancements by perfecting the DNA for one class and using the matrix. Lara and he illegally had a child on their own. He did this because he also predicted the demise of Krypton. Zor-El brought a sample of Kal-El's blood to the Brainiac, the AI that ran much of Krypton. Kal-El's blood showed to be a leap in Kryptonian evolution. He was a genius, of course, but he was also stronger and had greater potential. Jor-El was right. By playing Rao we had been holding ourselves back not perfecting our society," Kara told them. "Kal is Science, Warrior, Artist, and Worker Class and more. My cousin is special."

"I'd agree with that," grinned Zatanna.

Again Diana's eyes shot to Zatanna. This time there was anger in them. Dinah decided to enter the conversation in order to make sure a fight didn't break out.

"So that's where Clark gets his good looks," Dinah joked.

Diana looked at her now and she attempted a smile at Dinah's joke, though it came off more like a smirk.

"I never realized just how special Kal is," remarked Diana.

"I absorb solar radiation just like him, but the difference is that his body absorbs it more efficiently and he has not hit the limit of his strength yet," Kara said.

"Superman is going to get even stronger in time, now that is a scary thought," commented Vixen.

"I've theorized that in time he'll become immune to Kryptonite with enough of the yellow sun's solar radiation saturating his body. I believe that I'll become more resistant to it in time. Connor, as a clone of Kal's with human DNA mixed, is harder to predict," said Kara, sounding like the scientist she was born to be.

"How smart is Clark?" asked Zatanna, suddenly even more impressed with Clark and how he was able to come across as so normal and nice and possess such great powers.

"Brainiac was 12th level intellect. Jor-El was 10th level. To put this into perspective the greatest genius of earth currently is 6th level, maybe 7th level, though Luthor believes he is higher. Kal must easily be 9th level, if not 10th level with the help of the yellow sun facilitating the speed his brain works," Kara lectured.

"Unbelievable," mumbled Vixen.

"I thought Batman was the genius in our group," said Firestorm.

"Remind me not to get into argument with him, he'd probably make me feel stupid," joked Dinah.

"He'd never do that," said Kara then she smiled. "I would but he'd never do that. Kal was raised to hide his powers and his nature."

"I'm almost afraid to have another date with him now," smirked Zatanna. "Almost afraid."

Diana glowered at Zatanna then she looked down at her coffee. She was feeling a mix of jealousy and anger and knew that she had no right to feel either. Kal could date anyone he wished to date. What she needed to do was talk to him in order to repair their friendship, which she didn't want to lose.

"You went on a date with Superman," said Vixen.

"Actually, I went on a date with Clark Kent and I enjoyed myself. Once this mini-tour is up next week, I'm going to spend some time in Metropolis so we can go out again," she said.

"You like Kal-El?" queried Kara.

"I always thought he was hot to look at but a little aloof in his Superman mode, but he is great as Clark Kent. I even find his Clark nerd act kind of fun," she said.

"Take away the pretend awkwardness he uses as a disguise and Clark Kent is who Kal-El really is. He was raised on a Kansas farm by two really good people," said Kara. "I'm glad you like him, Zee. He is a bit isolated lately. I've been worried about him."

"Well, I hope to change that, so he doesn't feel isolated," said Zatanna.

No one had noticed but Batman had slipped into the cafeteria and listened in on their conversation. Instead of interrupting Dinah, he slipped back out of the cafeteria. He needed to speak to Clark again.

**Fortress of Solitude **

Clark told Cat that he needed to be away in Smallville for a few days in order to deal with farm business. He said he still be putting up stories and updating his opinion section. What he needed was some time alone in the Fortress to give his senses a rest. A few days without extra noises, voices, and smells permeating his world was just the vacation he ended.

"Master Kal-El," Kelex interrupted Clark, as he finished up the article on average citizens feelings towards Superman after his fight with Doomsday.

"Yes, Kelex," said Clark.

"Several communications have come in and I have taken messages as requested. One from Mistress Kara, who wants to visit with you; six from Master Bruce, who wishes to speak with you; and three from Mistress Diana, who wishes to speak with you, also," Kelex informed him.

"Tell Kara I need a few days alone before she visits and let Bruce and Diana know that I'll contact them when I'm back in Metropolis," said Clark.

"I shall do it, Master," said Kelex.

"Thank you, Kelex."

He filed the story. It was a painful story to write, as a majority of the citizens he spoke to said they hoped Superman stayed away. He had caused too much damage and death this time. There were some that said the city was a better and safer place with Superman in it and that he did what he had to do, but on the whole Superman wasn't wanted.

With the story filed he got up and went into his training room. It had been a little too long since he had exerted himself. His body craved a challenge.

"Kelex Prime," he called out to the AI that ran his Fortress.

"Kelex Prime."

"Flood training room with red sun solar radiation," he said

"Training area will be flooded in red sun solar radiation in forty-five seconds," Kelex Prime announced.

Clark waited. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence of his Fortress then suddenly, his body became heavier, grounded, and overall weaker. Opening his eyes, he walked over to the heavy bag he had set up and started his exercise routine on the heavy bag.

For the next two and half hours Clark pushed his body as hard as he could. He sparred with robots, exercised, and ran on a treadmill until he finally felt his body refusing to go any further. Grabbing a towel he wiped the sweat and blood off his face then took off his shirt and wiped down his torso.

"Kelex Prime," he called out.

"Kelex Prime."

"Turn off the red sun," he ordered.

"Red sun will cease in fifteen seconds," said Kelex Prime.

The red sun solar radiation stopped flooding the room. Almost immediately, Clark's sore and aching body was without a single pain. His strength returned and he started to hover off the floor, just as he liked to do. Floating above the floor he headed out of the training area and towards his bedroom where he intended on showering. After the shower, he would spend some time in thought considering how the citizens of Metropolis felt about him.

Could he stop being Superman altogether or had gone too far already for that? Maybe he could leave earth and find somewhere better suited for him where he wouldn't feel as if he could kill everyone around him if he lost control? Or maybe he just needed to let time perform its healing balm? He needed some serious time to contemplate those questions.

**Gotham City **

Somewhere in the city the Joker was hiding. He had escaped Arkham by killing three guards. Jim Gordon had a task force put together already to find him, but Bruce knew that the Joker was his personal responsibility. The first place he decided to look for him was at a hood bar near the docks. He stood in the shadows of the alley across the street from the joint.

The bar was named The Pit. Every con and convict in the city knew the place. Bruce thought of just going in through the front door and leaving a trail of destruction behind him until he got answers on where the Joker was hiding.

"You aren't considering going in there alone, handsome," said Catwoman.

"You shouldn't be here," he rasped.

"Why? It's a free city and I have free will," she said.

He wasn't in the mood to play games with her tonight. She tended to spin his head between wanting to arrest her and wanting to have sex with her. He needed clarity right now, so that he could find Joker.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Because you need help," she said.

"Not good enough," he said.

"Okay, I want Joker caught as much as you. He has hurt people I care for," she told him.

Bruce thought about what she just said. If he could nurture her instincts for justice instead of larceny, Catwoman would make an excellent ally. He turned to face her.

"Care to join me in The Pit?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she purred.

He just hoped he was using his big head and not his small one on this decision.

**Brainiac's Starship**

Since he took form and left Krypton before the planet ripped itself apart, he had become the Collector of Worlds. He collected samples of biological life and knowledge and in return he left a cleansed planet that had no fear of being destroyed by an overly developed biological entity. It was a good existence.

Brainiac was content with his mission having cleansed fifteen worlds since Krypton. His knowledge base had grown. Yes, he missed the challenges of the biological life on Krypton, especially Jor-El. His mind pushed Brainiac. It was thrilling. He had in stasis an example of Kryptonian life, but it wasn't Jor-El, which was a shame. But there was a chance to challenge himself against Jor-El again.

Several of the planets he had cleansed had information on them about a being called Superman. He was said to be a Kryptonian and not just any Kryptonian but the biological son of Jor-EL. Here was potentially a challenge. He needed to collect more information on this Superman before he sought him out. If he was descended from the great Jor-El then he needed to know as much as he could collect about Superman. It would be good to be challenged again. It would be good to test his existence up against a Kryptonian again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Clark's Apartment**

He'd returned from the Fortress feeling refreshed. Five days of resting his super powered senses and physical activity was just the medicine he needed in order to keep himself sharp and rested. He came back for the weekend knowing he could easily update the news section of the blog with news service feeds, so that their readers were to kept up-to-date on breaking and important news. It was a luxury that they now could afford.

He still hadn't made contact with Bruce or Diana, which he knew he needed to do. For different reasons he was putting off contacting them. In Bruce's case, he wasn't in the mood to have Bruce either lecture him or manipulate him. There was an eighty-six percent chance that Bruce wanted to talk to him about Zatanna again. This grated on him. The other fourteen percent possibilities were broken up evenly into league business he needed assistance with or his own crime fighting mission that he needed something from Clark for.

As for Diana, he wasn't sure what she wanted, though if it was another lecture or look of disappointment, he was going to ask her to spar and he wasn't going to hold back at all this time. Diana was important to him, but he wasn't ready to deal with her. She had her own standards that she lived up to and she expected him to live up to her standards. Well, he wasn't a demigod, like her, or an Amazon. His standards came from Jonathan and Martha Kent and Jor-El and Lara Jor-El. His own standards were hard enough for him to attain and live up to. No, he'd put off contacting either Bruce or Diana for now.

Suddenly, he heard a heartbeat in the hallway that was familiar. A grim smile crossed his lips. He should have known that Bruce wouldn't take no for an answer. There was a knock at his door. Clark walked over and opened the door. Dressed in black jeans, a black turtleneck, and a black leather jacket, Bruce had a bag tucked under his right arm.

"I brought lunch, Kent, are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

Clark used his super olfactory to sniff out the contents of the bag.

"Two pastrami sandwiches with spicy mustard on pumpernickel bread, two dill pickles, and two pieces of cheesecake," said Clark.

"From the best deli in Metropolis," added Bruce. "So, am I coming in?"

Clark motioned him to enter. Bruce slipped off the leather jacket and tossed it on the sofa then he sat down on the sofa and placed the bag on the coffee table.

"What do you have to drink?" asked Bruce.

"I've got root beer," smiled Clark.

"Farm boy," growled Bruce. "I'll have a root beer."

Clark went into the kitchen and got two root beers. When he came back Bruce had the sandwiches, pickles, and cheesecake put out on the table. After giving Bruce his root beer, he smiled at the huge size of the sandwiches. Clark sat down on the armchair and grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"I read your piece on the majority citizens of this city preferring if Superman never returns," started Bruce. "It must have been difficult for you to write it."

"I understood their feelings," said Clark. "The battle with Doomsday left a great many scars on the city."

"You should have mentioned that the crime rate in Metropolis is up six percent since Superman stopped doing his duty," stated Bruce.

"Why are you here, Bruce?" he asked.

"Because we need to talk as friends," he answered.

"Is this about Zatanna again?" Clark asked then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Partially, but it's also about you. I'm worried about you, Clark. Metropolis and the world need Superman. It's been over a month," said Bruce.

"I'm not ready yet to return to duty," said Clark.

He picked his sandwich and took another bite. Bruce picked up his dill pickle and started with that.

"Are you sure we can't just eat lunch and I don't have to hear the lecture you have for me?" asked Clark.

"How long have you known me, Clark?" asked Bruce.

"Okay, let's start with Zatanna," suggested Clark.

Bruce took a bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. Once he swallowed he took a swig of his root beer then he was ready to talk.

"When Zatanna was nineteen Constantine taught her tantric sex," Bruce started.

He wasn't surprised to see Clark almost choke on his sandwich. Once he stopped coughing, Clark glared at Bruce. Bruce smirked.

"It's true and it's another bit of information to show how different the of you are," he said.

"Bruce, I admit that she is different," said Clark. "At the moment we are just enjoying each other's company and that is all."

"Zee has played on the wild side," he said. "I admit that I worry about her. I've wanted her to join my team…"

"You mean your family, Bruce. It is more than a team; it is a family," said Clark.

Bruce gave Clark one of his cold stares, but it didn't intimidate him. He smiled back at him.

"Can she join your clan without changing her code name so that Bat or some flying creature is in the name?" smiled Clark.

"Don't make fun of my people, Clark. I consider you one of them," warned Bruce.

Clark took another bite of his sandwich in order to hide his grin. He liked getting under Bruce's skin. Bruce ate his sandwich, also.

"You are an innocent compared to her," said Bruce.

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Bruce," said Clark then he smirked. "Anyways, I'm a fast learner. I bet all I have to do is read a book on tantric sex and I'd be caught up without a problem."

"You're in a better mood than you were at the museum," pointed out Bruce.

"I spent five quiet days at the Fortress. I'm always in a better mood after giving my senses a rest from the noise of the world," replied Clark.

"You're missed by that world, Clark. Last week the league did a rescue mission after an earthquake in China. Shazam has taken your lead. He's good, but he's not you and he'll never be you," stated Bruce.

"Shazam, huh?" smiled Clark.

"Okay, he's annoying and I wouldn't trust him with Guy Gardner's back, but he does have skills and powers," admitted Bruce then pause. "Like being annoying."

Both men laughed. As they did, Clark heard a new heartbeat in the hallway in front of his door. This one made his heart beat quicker. There was a knock on the door.

"Would you let Diana in, Bruce?" sighed Clark.

"Really?" Bruce said. "She's here."

"It's her. I have certain people's heartbeats memorized. You are one of them," said Clark.

Bruce got up and walked to the door and opened it. Standing there in an expensive black shirt, white silk shirt, and a black cashmere overcoat was Diana.

"Bruce," she said in surprise.

"Diana. It looks like we had the same idea," he said then bowed and motioned her into the apartment.

Diana came into the apartment. She had seen his old apartment, the one he lived in with Jimmy Olsen. This was her first time in Clark's new apartment. It was small, very small. Clark stood up to welcome her.

"Diana," he said.

"Kal," she said softly.

"Well, I should…," Bruce started.

"Sit down and finish your lunch," said Clark. "Diana, can we get you something to eat?"

"No, I ate before coming here. It was a business lunch," she said.

Clark walked over to her and helped her off with her overcoat. He then hung it up in the closet. Diana walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Bruce. Clark sat down and looked at Diana. With her ankles crossed and left arm resting on her knee, he was mesmerized as always by her beauty and grace, maybe too mesmerized by it. He was intimidated by it.

"So, why are you here, Diana?" Bruce asked.

"Why are you here, Bruce?" she countered.

"To tell Clark to be careful dating Zatanna and to tell him that he is missed," Bruce answered. "And you?"

Diana blushed for a moment then she looked at Clark.

"To apologize," she said. "I have been angry with you, Kal, and I have no right to be angry with you. Instead of understanding my friend, I have been judging you. I was wrong to do that."

Clark's face softened and a smile cracked his lips.

"Thank you, Diana. I don't think you realize how much what you just said means to me," said Clark.

For a moment Diana and Clark stared into each other's eyes, while Bruce sat there and smirked. Finally, he had enough.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asked.

"Why would you do that, Bruce?" asked Diana. "That is a silly question."

Clark smirked and then answered for him.

"Maybe Bruce thinks we have catching up to do since we haven't been speaking to each other," said Clark.

"Yeah, that's it," deadpanned Bruce.

"We can catch up in front of Bruce," said Diana. "He has seen us talk before."

"Yeah, Bruce, we can catch up in front of you," said Clark, trying to hide a smirk.

"Okay, Kent, you want to play that game," growled Bruce. "When is you next date with Zatanna?"

"Yes, Clark, when are you going out with Zatanna again?" asked Diana in an overly controlled tone.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Really, where are you taking her?" asked Bruce.

"Dinner and a movie," he answered.

"Somewhere fancy I take it," said Bruce. "Zatanna likes fancy, at least, she used to like fancy."

"Yes, have you picked a nice restaurant?" asked Diana.

"Um, we are going to the Riverside Diner after the movie, which Zatanna picked out. She's likes the chili cheese hot dogs there," said Clark.

"You sure know how to show a woman a good time, Kent," smiled Bruce.

"I don't think I've been to a diner," said Diana.

"Well, it has great cheeseburgers and spic curly fries and milkshakes," said Clark.

"Oh, I like milkshakes," said Diana. "Chocolate milkshakes are my favorite."

"Maybe Clark could bring you to the Riverside Diner sometime to get a chocolate milkshake," said Bruce.

"That would be nice, Kal," replied Diana.

"It looks like I owe you a milkshake then, Diana, at the diner," said Clark.

**ARGUS NEVEDA DESERT FACILITY**

Amanda Waller, Colonel Trevor, and Lex Luthor stood behind a concrete barrier, as six men in EXO-suits designed by Luthor readied to attack Captain Atom. The suits were designed with the concept of taking Superman down. They included sonic weapons, missiles, lasers, increased strength, and even Kryptonite laced throwing knives, which cost more than the suits themselves to find and purchase the Kryptonite.

"Why are we testing these suits now?" asked Trevor.

"Because Superman isn't the only threat," said Waller.

"The Justice League itself is a threat to us," said Luthor.

"Is it government policy to consider the Justice League a threat, Director?" asked Trevor.

"It is government policy to be prepared, Colonel," said Waller. "I believe in being prepared."

Luthor signaled for the men in his exo-suits to attack Captain Atom. Using an array of their weapons, they went after Captain Atom. He took to the sky to avoid them, but three of the six used jet boots and packs to take to the air in order to attack.

"Captain Atom seems to be doing well against your exo-suits," observed Trevor.

"That's the point, Colonel," said Luthor. "I'll analyze how the suits perform against Atom then I'll upgrade them and work on their weaknesses so that they can take on a stronger opponent. The next time we test them then Captain Atom will not stand a chance against them."

"I look forward to seeing that, Luthor," said Waller.

"Just because they can defeat Captain Atom, it doesn't mean they can defeat Supergirl or Shazam," said Trevor.

"They'll be ready," smiled Luthor. "And then you'll pay for a platoon of them."

"I see that you are a patriot and a capitalist, Luthor," said Waller.

"I don't trust these super powered freaks and I fear alien invasion and subjugation, but I also like to live well, Amanda," said Luthor. "I have a high overhead and you are going to help pay for it."

"Perfect these suits and I see to it that a billion dollar contract comes your way, Luthor," said Waller.

"I'll expect it," said Luthor.

Trevor watched the soldiers in the exo-suits attack Captain Atom. Luthor was using Amanda's dislike of the Justice League against her. He wanted these suits made and perfected regardless of ARGUS and a billion contract.

**The Grande Hotel**

Clark took a deep breath before knocking on her hotel door. Bruce was right about one thing and that was he wasn't overly experienced at dating. There was Lana, Lori, a forced dalliance with Maxima, and a crush on Lois Lane and that was it. For a man who was twenty-six it wasn't much. He knocked on the door.

"Rood eht nepo," he heard Zatanna say.

The door opened and Clark saw Zatanna standing in the middle of the living area dressed in black jeans, a tight fitting Clash tee shirt and knee high black leather boots. She was talking on her cell phone.

"Come on in, Clark," she said.

Clark walked into the hotel room and shut the door. He wore jeans, a red hoodie, and a brown leather jacket. Three uh hums and Zatanna was done with her cell phone conversation. She hung up and looked at Clark.

"Did you listen?" she asked.

"No. I've learned to block out people's private conversations," he said.

"It was Constantine. He said he needs me to talk to someone. It appears that John is hunting down a vampire named Cain and he needs the assistance of Jason Blood, but Blood won't speak to him. It appears that he pissed off Blood. He asked me to act as a go between," she explained.

"What do you need, Zee?" he asked.

"I need to meet with Jason," she said.

"Where?"

"A private club here in Metropolis. It's in Hell's Gate. Do you know where Hell's gate got its name?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"It is believed that one of hell's seven gates to this realm can be found there," she said. "Long ago a group of occultists and magicians built a private club there in order to guard against the hell's gate being opened. It's called the Babel Club. Jason is staying there right now."

"Do you mind company?" he asked.

"Clark, it is filled with the occult, supernatural, and real magic. I think you'll find it uncomfortable going there," she said.

"Will you be with me?" asked Clark.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Then I'm coming with you. We have a date, don't we?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," she said. "Let me get my jacket."

**Babel Club**

Amongst the tenements of the Hell's Gate neighborhood there stood a pristine Victorian House. The taxi let Clark and Zatanna off in front of the Victorian house. Clark followed Zatanna up the stairs. She stood in front of the front door then said, "Factum fieri infectum non potest."

"It is impossible for a deed to be undone," Clark whispered in her ear.

"You speak Latin?" she said.

"I can speak any language with a little study," said Clark.

Zatanna suddenly remembered the conversation Kara had in the cafeteria with them about Kal-El. It appeared that he really was a genius.

The door opened. Zatanna and Clark entered the house. It was decorated with antique furniture, paintings that belonged on museum walls, and statues. Zatanna stood in the front hall and waited. Soon a man in a butler's grab came walking down the stairs. He had white hair and skin so pale it was almost translucent allowing you to see his blue, green veins. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he bowed slightly.

"Madame Zatara," he said then he looked at Clark, "and Kal-El."

Clark tried not to react to having someone use his Kryptonian name. He stared at the man.

"Myrddin," said Zatanna then gave him a sincere smile.

The old man smiled back.

"You wish to see Master Blood," he said.

"Yes, Myrddin," she said.

"He is on the second floor in the library reading some arcana if I'm not mistaken. He is expecting you," Myrddin said.

"How does he know we are coming?" asked Clark.

"I told him several hours ago," smiled Myrddin then he walked away.

Clark looked at Zatanna. A smile played on her lips.

"He's ancient," she said.

"Myrddin as in Myrddin Emrys, or should I call him Merlin," said Clark.

"Just call him Myrddin for now," she said. "Follow me."

Up the stairs they went. Clark was fascinated by some of the artwork. One painting appeared to be a Rembrandt, but one never seen before, and there were several Goya's that appeared to be from his Black paintings period. They came to the top of the stairs and Zatanna walked down the hallway and stopped at the third door. She opened it and they entered.

The room was the library. It was wall to wall leather and vellum bound books. There were several leather armchairs and seated in one of them was a handsome man with a distinctive white streak in his hair. He was reading a book.

"Jason," said Zatanna.

He put the book down on the table beside his chair and looked at her. His expression was one of a bored human being.

"What is it now, Zatanna?" he asked.

His accent was British. Clark knew about Jason Blood. Jason Blood was a knight of the Round Table who was bonded with the half demon Etrigan. Etrigan's human half made him the half-brother of Merlin, which meant he was homo magi, druid, and demon.

"Constantine called me. He says he needs you in order to track down and deal with Cain," said Zatanna.

"Not my fight, Zatanna," said Blood. "It isn't Constantine's fight either."

"Whose fight is it then?" she asked.

"Yours and," he said then pointed at Clark, "his."

"Me, really?" said Clark.

"He is not involved in this, Jason and neither am I," she said.

"Yes, you are. This is Cain we are talking about, slayer of Able and cursed by God and embraced by Lucifer. He is a first. Kal-El trusts you, so you can protect him from Cain's magic, and he is not human, so Cain cannot feed on him," said Jason. "Together you can end him."

"We've been set up, haven't we?" said Clark.

"If you mean that Constantine sent you to me, so that I can tell the two of you where Cain is hiding, then yes, you have been set up," said Jason.

"I'm not acting as Superman now," said Clark.

"You don't need to be him. You just need to be you," said Jason. "Cain cannot feed off you. You can stop him with the assistance of Zatanna."

"When I get my hands on Constantine for mucking up my date with Clark, I'll make him regret it," said Zatanna.

Jason smiled, "Constantine told me to tell you that just because the tosser helps you that you don't have to polish his knob."

"Well, I can Constantine is pleasant person," remarked Clark.

"To use slang that Constantine can understand, he is a wanker, but he is a talented wanker," said Jason. "Do you want to know where to find Cain?"

Zatanna looked at Clark, who nodded yes.

"Where can we find him, Jason?" she said.

**The Old Unused Train Tunnels of Metropolis**

After stopping off and getting a flashlight and a stake of wood made from a thorn tree. Zatanna and Clark headed into the sewage system and with the help of Clark knocking down a wall that connected to the old unused tunnels. Clark needed neither a flashlight nor a stake. As they walked through the grime and dirt of the tunnel, Clark could hear Zatanna's cursing under her breath.

"Ruining my damned boots," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Clark asked her.

"You can hear me complaining, can't you?"

"Like you're yelling in my ear," he smiled.

"Some date this is, huh?" she said.

"Believe it or not I've been on worse dates," Clark remarked.

Clark stopped walking. The smells of the tunnel were nauseating to begin with for him, but now he smelled death. It was a distinctive smell that involved the decay of the human body.

"I smell death," he said.

"Cain," said Zatanna.

"Or his victims," said Clark.

With his telescopic and x-ray vision he searched the tunnel ahead of them. He could see buried under the muck of the tunnel eight decomposing bodies. They were mainly the homeless of Metropolis and one working girl. Clark was sickened to his stomach. This would have happened even if he was on duty as Superman because he avoided the occult.

"Eight dead and buried ten yards ahead of us," he told Zatanna.

"This must be his feeding area," she said. "We have two choices: one, we wait for him to bring his night food down here or we hunt him above ground. What is above us?"

Clark used his x-ray vision.

"Centennial Park is above us," he said. "I say we go upside because it really smells in here."

"I agree and my nose doesn't work as well as yours," she said.

"But it is a pretty nose," remarked Clark.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"Fifteen yards there is ladder that leads to covered over exit. Follow me," he said.

Zatanna took two steps and her foot got caught on some old train track. She yelped and dropped her flashlights. Clark suddenly appeared at her side.

"I really liked these boots, too," she complained.

He bent down, bent the track back, and then picked her up in his arms. Instead of complaining, she wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Clark," she said. "You know I could have bent that track with magic."

"It was my pleasure, though," he said.

They came to the ladder and he put her down.

"I'll go up first and move whatever is in our way," he said.

"Be careful, Clark. Cain is a vampire, but he also has magic. He'll probably be able to hurt you," she said.

"I'll be careful," he said.

Clark headed up the ladder. When he got to the top he pushed and moved dirt, grass, and a large rock out of the way then he exited. Zatanna made her way up the ladder and joined him.

"What do you do next?" asked Clark.

"Eripmav dnif," she chanted then waved her hand which produced a small ball of light.

They followed the light as he made its way through the park. Because of the coolness of the weather and the lateness of the hour, there were many people in the park. It was filled mainly with those cruising for drugs or sex. The ball of light picked up speed. Clark picked up speed, too, leaving Zatanna behind.

"Clark," she called.

The ball disappeared up a tree. Clark stopped under the tree. He scanned it quickly and at the top saw a white skinned, yellow fanged, red eyed, white haired vampire staring down at him. The vampire dropped out of the tree.

Zatanna was pissed at Clark. She did the only thing she was sure would work.

"KralC ot em ekat," she cast her spell then she teleported from the spot she was standing and reappeared near Clark and Cain.

Clark held Cain up in the air by his throat. His eyes were burning red. Cain was kicking and struggling. She had never seen one of the older vampires look so scared in her life. Clark and his power scared him.

"I should turn you to ash," growled Clark.

Cain growled and moaned his response, as he continued to struggle. Slowly, Clark's eyes returned to their normal cerulean blue. Zatanna knew enough about Superman and Clark to know that he didn't kill unless he had to do so. She noticed that his glasses were on the grass. Zatanna walked over to his glasses, picked them up, and put them back on his face.

"I'll take care of this, Clark," she said.

Zatanna then took the stake out of her jacket and drove it through Cain's heart. Clark dropped his quickly decomposing body. Within minutes Cain would be turned to nothing more than dust. Cain was gone. Clark stared at the almost turned to dust body of Cain then he looked at Zatanna.

"It had to be done. He was a vampire, Clark, not a criminal. There are only one way to deal with them," she said.

"I know," he mumbled.

Zatanna walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm starved and it's been a long night so far. Let's skip the movie," she said.

He smiled, "Riverside Diner?"

"Sounds perfect."

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Clark's Apartment**

Clark woke in his apartment at sunrise, just as he did most mornings. He took off the noise cancelling headphones that he had made for himself at the Fortress, sat up in bed, and allowed the sun filtering through his window to energize him. A smile played on his lips.

This was the best he had felt in weeks, maybe even longer. Helping to stop Cain felt good last night. Even better he did it without attention or fame, which made it seem purer and right. If he could figure a way to use his powers quietly to help people, he'd be Superman again starting today.

He liked the anonymity of the work last night. It reminded him of how his father taught him to deal with his powers, to stay in the shadows, to take no credit, to stay out of the public eye, to remain humble. Jonathan Kent wanted him to be cautious as much as he could be because attention brought out adulation, which he didn't need and shouldn't trust, and made him the focus of people who would never think of him as more than an alien. For once he understood why Bruce hated all forms of attention when he was Batman; it was freeing to be a shadow in the dark.

If he traveled fast enough during situations so that all he'd be would nothing more than a blur. That could be one tactic he could use. Of course, he'd be a red and blue blur even to the highest quality cameras, so he may have to change the color of his armor for now, though red and blue were his family's colors. He could redesign his uniform to be more like Connor's black and red. He made a note to call Barry Allen in order to discuss how to maintain high speeds so that he couldn't be identified. The thought of helping people again lightened his mood. Also, the thought of doing it more in the manner that Jonathan had taught him appealed to him, but that wasn't the only thing to lighten his mood.

No, there something else lightening his mood this morning and that was Zatanna. Where Diana constantly challenged him, forced him to better, Zatanna seemed to just like his company and accept him as who he was. After Cain they had food at the diner and talked for hours. Her stories were entertaining and fascinating and she was more interested in the stories of Clark Kent than Superman. Once she started to yawn, he took her back to her hotel where she made a date with him for this evening then she kissed him goodnight. He enjoyed her company and looked forward to seeing her again tonight.

There was a knock on his apartment door. He'd been so caught him in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed somewhere in the hallway. Dressed in grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt, he walked into the living room and opened the door. By this time he knew it was Kara from her heartbeat.

"Good morning, cousin," he greeted her.

"Hmm," she replied. "I need coffee. I know I shouldn't be able to become addicted to anything on this planet, but I think I'm addicted to coffee."

"I'll make us a pot," he said then headed towards the kitchen. "Why are you here so early?"

"Two reasons: one, I just finished up with the Justice League helping to reroute a river overflowing because of rain in South America, and, two, Connor called me yesterday. He's worried about you. He hasn't heard from you," she said. "He'd like to visit."

"We'll arrange something," Clark said from the kitchen as he prepared the coffee. "How is he doing with the Titans?"

"He and Tim are best friends and I think he is dating someone," she said.

"Do you know who?" he asked.

"Wonder Girl," smirked Kara. "I guess he's a chip off the old clone, or something like that."

Clark cringed at the thought of Connor dating Cassie. He came out from the kitchen looking unamused.

"I've never dated Diana," he stated. "We are just friends."

"That's because you're thick headed and she's stubborn," said Kara. "You two are meant for each other. You'd be the ultimate super couple."

Which would draw just the unnecessary attention that Pa Kent always told me to avoid, he thought to himself.

"Kara, I'm dating someone right now, so can we drop this subject?" he said.

"Dating? Who? Zee, right?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"She's too cool for you, cuz," said Kara, "but I'm glad you're seeing her. You need to lighten up now and again and Zee is definitely more fun than most Justice Leagurers."

"If you say so," he said then returned to the kitchen. "You want me to make you breakfast?"

"Yes, please. And make sure there is bacon. I love bacon, which, I guess, is another thing this world offers that I'm addicted to," she replied.

"Coffee and bacon, you really are finally taking to earth, Kara," teased Clark. "Soon you'll consider yourself an earthling."

"Never," she harrumphed. "I'm Kryptonian and so are you."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please," she answered sweetly.

He came out with a mug of coffee for her, as she sat on the sofa. Handing it to her, she took it from him and gulped down half the mug.

"Sip your coffee," he admonished her.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be back with breakfast. Go sit at the dining room table," he told her. "I'm going to make us fried eggs, hash browns, and bacon with toast."

"Yes, sir," she smirked. "And more coffee."

**Watchtower**

Zatanna was due to spend the day on standby at the Watchtower in case a situation sprang up where a magic user was needed. When she rematerialized on the teleport pad, all she wanted to do was go to the cafeteria and start mainlining coffee. It had been a late night with little sleep. Once she was back at her hotel, all she could think of was Clark and her date tonight. He had completely gotten under her skin. Stepping off the pad, she was shocked to hear her name called by Bruce.

"Zatanna," he rasped.

"Need coffee, Bruce, so not now," she retorted not stopping to talk to him.

"I'll come with you," he said and fell into step beside her.

She didn't want to hear one of Bruce's lectures. Yes, they were always well thought out and had a good point to them, but they were also the world from his perspective. They entered the cafeteria to see a few heroes enjoying a breakfast. Zatanna went right to the coffee urn, grabbed a mug, and poured herself a coffee. She added sugar and one percent milk then she walked to an empty table and sat down. Bruce grabbed a black coffee and joined her.

"Late night?" he asked.

"Yes. Cain is dead," she said.

"Cain. He is one of the first vampires. You should have called me for backup, Zatanna. He's dangerous. You could have been hurt or worse," he said.

"I had backup and Cain didn't have a chance."

"Constantine?" asked Bruce.

"No," she snapped.

"Who?" growled Bruce.

"Clark Kent," she answered.

"Clark helped you track down and kill Cain," Bruce said. Zatanna could hear the disdain in his voice. Clark was meant for bigger problems in Bruce's opinion. Cain was the purview of her, Constantine, and Batman.

"He helped me track him down. I killed him. He's not the killer type, even when it's a monster like Cain. I know that," she said.

Bruce sipped his coffee and thought about what she just told him. Clark was willing to help her, not as Superman, but as himself. He was changing and Bruce wasn't sure if this was a good thing. The league and the world needed Superman and Clark appeared to be backing off of his true self. Where Batman was a disguise he wore, Superman was who Clark really was. He wore the clothing of his people and even though he was known as Superman, he was also known as Kal-El, which was his true name. Bruce always looked at Clark Kent as his made up identity, not Superman. He was the opposite of most of them and now he seemed to want to make Clark Kent his true self.

"He's unique," said Bruce, almost sounding protective.

"I agree," smiled Zatanna, who sipped her coffee. "This stuff is crap."

"It has caffeine and that's what you need after a late night," said Bruce."

"It wouldn't hurt if it tasted like good coffee, though," she complained.

"Are you seeing Kent again?" asked Bruce.

"Tonight. Why?" she replied.

"You know where I stand on you dating Kent," said Bruce.

"And you know where I stand – it is none of your business," said Zatanna. "I really like him."

She got up to leave, but Bruce stopped her by grabbing her right wrist. For a moment she thought of hitting him with a curse so that he talked with a feminine lisp all day, but decided not do it.

"Zee, if you aren't going to be serious with him then leave him alone. Clark isn't like us," he said.

"Us? I take it as in you and me," snapped Zatanna.

"He doesn't use people like we do," said Bruce.

"Thanks for your good will, Bruce," she said coldly then she whispered under her breath, "Dloc eeffoc sih ekam."

She walked away leaving Bruce seated at the table alone. He picked his coffee up and sipped it then made a face of annoyance.

"Cold," he growled. "I'm starting to hate magic."

**Clark's Apartment**

In his bedroom Clark stood in front of his full length mirror looking at his attire. He wore a pair of cargo pants, a loose fitting blue oxford shirt and a pair of New Balance all terrain shoes. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Yeah, I look sexy," he chuckled to himself. "I should have thought out my disguise better when I first adopted it."

Over the sounds of the John Butler Trio signing _Devil Woman_, Florence and The Machine singing _Dogs Days Are Over_, and a cacophony of other songs, he heard the steps of Zatanna coming down the hall. For a moment he listened to her heartbeat and memorized it. He exited the bedroom and walked to his door and opened it. Zatanna was standing there with her hand in the air about to knock. She was wearing black jeans, a white bodice, and black leather jacket along with knee high black leather boots. Clark swallowed hard when he saw her.

"Hi," he smiled.

"I thought I was the one who performed magic," she grinned.

"Super hearing," he said.

"Yeah, that's not all that is super about you I bet," she said then entered his apartment.

"So, where are we going tonight for dinner?" she asked.

"Ahh, I wanted to suggest that I cook for you," he said.

"You cook? Really?" she asked apprehensively. Most men that she knew called ordering for take-out cooking. Constantine couldn't even manage that much. You had to order take-out for him.

Clark smiled. He'd been raised by Martha Kent, who was one of the best cooks in any county, and she taught him how to cook. She always said that he shouldn't have to depend on a woman for a good meal.

"Ma Kent taught me," he said. "She wanted me to be independent. I think the truth was that she wasn't sure that I'd ever end up with a wife because of my powers. She worried about me and wanted to make sure I'd be able to take care of myself."

Zatanna smiled then said, "Clark, please cook for me. I'd like that."

"My pleasure," he said. "I thought about making chicken cordon bleu with rice pilaf and asparagus with Hollandaise sauce. How does that sound?"

Zatanna broke out into a big smile. Maybe he really did know how to cook.

"What's for dessert?" she asked.

"I bought chocolate and vanilla ice cream and there is one of the best blueberry pies you can buy in the city in the refrigerator. I thought I'd heat the pie up and we could have it with ice cream," he told her.

"You are such a country boy," she laughed. "I love it."

Clark blushed, which sent a chill down Zatanna's spine. Right now he was the most attractive man in the world to her and couldn't resist him. She moved over to Clark, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The kiss started slowly and gently, but it quickly morphed into a passionate full bodied kiss on both their parts. After a few minutes they came up for air.

"I should start cooking," he said softly.

"I thought we already had begun," she teased then she kissed him again.

When they parted this time, he looked at her and smiled.

"Enchanted lipstick?" he asked.

"Yup," she grinned.

"If we don't stop kissing and I don't start cooking soon then we might not eat tonight," he said.

She stepped back and put her right hand out then said, "Nus der llams."

A small red sun appeared in her hand. She let it go and it floated above their head.

"Su wollof," she said to the red sun.

"What are you up to, Zee?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

She slipped off her leather jacket and started to untie and undo her bodice until it dropped to the floor. Clark thought he might be enchanted for a moment because he couldn't move. All he could do was to stare at her.

With the removal of her bodice, Zatanna gave Clark a smoldering look that caused his heart to miss a beat. She then reached up and removed his glasses then started to unbutton his shirt. Once she had it off of him, he told up straight. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but desire.

"I'm going to need help with my boots, you know, getting them off," she said.

"That won't be a problem," he said then he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up in a hug, and kissed her.

Zatanna thought the kiss was the most passionate one she had experienced in her life. Constantine knew what he was doing, but he might as well kiss himself. Clark's tongue caressed hers and his mouth devoured hers. He worked his way down to her neck where he started to nibble.

"Bedroom, Clark," she growled.

"Yeah, bedroom," he said then he switched from holding her in a hug to carrying her bridal style.

Clark walked into his bedroom. The small red sun followed them into the bedroom. He placed Zatanna down gently on his bed then he removed her boots.

"I couldn't sleep last night. All I could do was think about you and our next date," she said. "I think I have a crush on you, Clark."

"God, Zee, you are gorgeous," he rasped.

She sat up and grabbed his pants and pulled him closer to her then she kissed his perfect washboard abs causing a hitch in his breathing.

"You don't have to worry about breaking me, Kal," she said using his Kryptonian name. "Don't hold back because I am all yours."

A low growl came from his throat has he gently pushed her back and joined her on the bed. He had no intention of holding back. He could feel the weakness in his body and he intended on embracing that weakness.

"I want you, Zee," he said as he kissed from her mouth to her right breast then he became to suck on her breast.

"I'm all yours, Clark. All yours," she moaned.

**Clark's Apartment**

The yellow sunlight tried to fill his bedroom, but the small red sun held it back. After hours of sex, they had fallen asleep. Because of the mini-red sun Clark was able to fall asleep without his noise cancelling headphones. He slept so soundly that Zatanna woke before him. She took advantage of waking first and decided to wake Clark in her own way.

Straddling him, she slowly worked him into a lather then mounted him. Clark woke up with Zatanna riding him. A big smile cracked his face and then he lost himself in her body. Forty minutes later, they lay in each other's arms, sweaty skin rubbing up against sweaty skin. Clark thought he heard Zatanna purr.

"How do you recreate a small red sun the way you do, Zee?" he asked.

She frowned for a moment then sighed.

"I can't lie to you, but my father created the spell shortly before he died. First you assemble the necessary elements in your mind then bring them forth with a simple vocal command," she explained. "I believe that I'm the only one who knows how to do it now."

"Why did he create?" Clark asked.

Zatanna blushed.

"I'm embarrassed to tell you," she said.

"Please, tell me," Clark requested as he nibbled on her neck.

"Oh, you don't play fair," she said.

"You've taken away my powers, so I have to fight with what I have," Clark laughed as he suckled on her breast.

"Oh, damn, he did it for Bruce," she admitted.

Clark stopped his actions, sat up a little, and stared at her with questioning eyes.

"It was when you first started working together. He wanted a way to de-power you in case you went rogue," she told him. "My father never taught him the spell, but he did teach me."

Instead of being angry, Clark started laughing. Zatanna was surprised by this. Soon she went from shock to laughing, also.

"That is so Bruce," said Clark.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

Clark stared into her eyes for a moment then he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for making me feel normal, Zee," he said.

She smiled, "You are super normal, Clark."

Cark laughed at her remark then he found himself staring into her eyes again.

"What do you want to do with our morning?" he asked.

"I'm very satisfied right now and very hungry," she groaned.

"There is still pie," he said.

"I could eat the whole pie," she replied.

She then kissed him.

"You know we are going to have to leave the bed in order to get the pie," he said.

"Okay, but the sun comes with us. I want to be able to touch you and know that you feel it," she said.

"Sure, the sun comes with us. I don't have a problem with that," he said then he sat up and bed and started to reach for his pants.

"Clark, you don't need to get dress on my account," she said, as she got out of the bed and stood there in the nude.

"Um, I'd feel kind of, you know, exposed," he mumbled.

"Good," she smiled then she took him by the hand and led him into his own kitchen. "Get us pie."

Clark opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the bakery box with the pie in it. He turned to see Zatanna with a fork in each hand.

"Should I heat it up?" he asked.

"Bring it to the dining table now," she demanded then she turned and wiggled her naked butt before walking into the living room.

Clark followed her. Once at the table they sat down across from each other and started to dig into the pie. Zatanna moaned with delight.

"This is delicious," she said.

"I told you so," he said.

Clark took another forkful of pie. He didn't want to tell her that his mother made better.

"It's Saturday. What are your plans?" he asked.

"Well, I'm staying here in Metropolis for the next three weeks then I have three weeks in Vegas," she said. "I was hoping to spend a lot time with you. You the reason I'm here in Metropolis instead of Gotham, where I currently rest my top hat."

Clark smiled. He was glad to hear that she was here because of him. Now he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. She was intoxicating and he had to admit that he was a little drunk on her.

"Where are you staying?" he asked her.

"Same hotel as before," she answered him.

"Um… is it expensive?" he asked. Clark couldn't believe he was going to suggest what he was going to suggest, but for once he was going to take a chance and damn the consequences.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Then… um… why don't you save some money and stay here with me," he offered. "You did say that you're here in Metropolis because of me."

Zatanna grinned from ear to ear. Dropping the fork, she got up from her chair and wiggled into his lap straddling him.

"I would love to stay with you, Clark," she said then she kissed him.

He returned the kiss quickly becoming erect.

"After we eat pie, I think we should shower then check you out of the hotel," he groaned, as she became to work her hips.

Zatanna responded with a groan. Soon Clark was groaning, also, and thoughts of pie or showers were out on the back burner.

**Watchtower**

Although she was vacationing in Metropolis, Zatanna still had duty shifts for the Justice League. She had spent Saturday morning, afternoon, and evening with Clark, and now she needed to spend Sunday afternoon with the Justice League. After getting transporting up to the satellite, Zatanna headed to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. Once she procured a mug of hot coffee, she chose a corner table to sit by herself.

Sitting at the corner table, Zatanna smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee. She couldn't help but smile because it appeared that she was dating Clark Kent and she was falling in love with him. Hell, who was she kidding, she was falling in love with Clark, Kal-El, and Superman. It didn't matter what persona he was in at the time.

Dinah entered the cafeteria noticed the smiling Zatanna. She grabbed a mug of coffee and joined her.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," replied Zatanna.

Dinah sat down then stared at Zatanna for a moment. Zatanna just continued to smile.

"Okay, who the guy you are dating?" Dinah asked her.

"I have no idea what you mean, Dinah," replied Zatanna.

"Please, don't play with me. I know that smile well. You've been with a guy and you enjoyed it immensely. Who is he?" asked Dinah.

"Because we are friends, I'll tell you, but don't share this with anyone else," she said then stared at Dinah.

"It's just between us," Dinah said.

"I'm seeing Clark," she said.

"Clark?" asked Dinah.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and said, "Clark Kent."

Dinah opened her mouth then close it then repeated opening and closing her mouth again. She was in a state of real shock.

"Superman, right?" asked Dinah.

"Yeah, Clark Kent."

"Kal-El, Clark Kent?" asked Dinah.

"Dinah, you are being dense," Zatanna said with annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Okay, I got it. You are dating Clark Kent," said Dinah then she remembered Zatanna's satisfied grin. "You've had sex with Superman. I can't believe it."

Zatanna close her eyes. Dinah almost yelled that she had sex with Superman. Luckily, Hawkman and Hawkwoman were the only other ones in the cafeteria, and they weren't into gossip.

"So, how is he?" asked Dinah.

Zatanna smirked, "Super."

"Oh, very funny," Dinah growled. She wanted information not cleverness. "Come on and tell me, how was he?"

Zatanna leaned forward, as if she was sharing a secret then she whispered, "He's super."

Zatanna allowed her self-satisfied smile to revisit her lips.

"Clark Kent," sighed Dinah. "We have to go out for drinks soon, so I can get the juicy tidbits out of you."

Zatanna just sipped her coffee and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Brainiac's Ship**

Brainiac's android body stood in front of the computer terminal. His index finger of his right hand extended connecting with the computer terminal with his level 12 intellect then he began downloading information. Suddenly, on his ship's large screen appeared an image of Superman. The android's face smiled. This was something old, but also something new.

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El, so Krypton is not completely dead," he said. "I see that the sun yellow gives you remarkable abilities. I will need an ally if I am going to add you to my collection of cultures."

Brainiac walked over to his stasis tubes and gave the command for tube three to extend. Inside was the suspended body of Zor-El, brother of Jor-El. Before leaving the doomed planet of Krypton, Brainiac took a species sample with him. Due to his respect for the brilliant Jor-El, who was dead, he chose his brother, though it was a pale substitute. But now he could have Jor-el's son that would be a triumph.

Brainiac stared through the glass at the frozen body of Zor-El. His facial resemblance to Kal-El was remarkable.

"You will be my tool to capture Kal-El and add his uniqueness to my samples," Brainiac said. "But you need to be stronger, faster, and under my control. I believe cybernetic implants will make you the perfect slave. You'll be my cyber Krypton Ian. You will be unstoppable."

Next, he had his robot drone remove the stasis tube and bring it into another room. The drone placed the stasis tube on a medical bed, while Brainiac began writing a program. Suddenly, a bright yellow light came on above the bed.

"First, we must strengthen your body with yellow light radiation, infuse you with power, and then we will add cybernetics to your body. By the time we reach earth, you will be as powerful as Superman but without his weaknesses and with me in control of you," stated Brainiac.

**Cool Jazz Club, Metropolis **

Dressed in jeans, a black dress shirt, and a leather bomber jacket, Clark sat across from Zatanna, who was dressed in black leather. The club was almost filled. Clark blocked out the conversation, clinking of glasses and forks, and smells of alcohol, and focused completely on Zatanna. A jazz trio rifted on _Nature Boy, _which he allowed past his filter. Clark found the syncopated music soothing.

"I can't tell you the last time I went out on a Sunday night. Usually I'd be out patrolling the city or doing a duty shift for the league then I'd go home and catch up on work," said Clark.

"Sounds boring, Clark," remarked Zatanna. "Too boring a life can lead to burnout."

"So can't battling an indestructible doomsday creature," Clark admitted.

She took a sip of her drink, which was a Ti'Punch. Its fruity flavor made her wrinkle her nose. Clark was entranced by her facial expressions and tics. He stared at her face until Zatanna started to blush.

"I guess Superman and Clark Kent lived a boring life," he admitted.

"Then I'm glad you are taking time off from being you now who then," smiled Zatanna.

The smile, the pouty lips, Clark was falling in love. He reached over and placed his right hand on her left hand. Zatanna smiled. She was amazed at how warm his hands were. Of course his whole body was warmer than a normal human being. The sun was his source of power. She smiled at the thought of cuddling up close to his perfect body and sharing his warmth.

"Thank you, Zatanna," he said.

"For what, Clark?" she asked.

"You make me feel normal," he grinned. "No one has managed to do that for me since my parents growing up and Smallville. You make me feel human."

She blushed. Zatanna couldn't believe it herself, but she was in love with Superman.

"Clark, I…," she was interrupted.

"Hey, love, long time no see," the familiar voice of Constantine broke the moment. Zatanna turned her head to see the blonde hair man in his trademark trench coat and rumbled clothes. He offered her a wink and Clark a smirk. Zatanna contemplated a series of spells and curses.

"Mind if I sit a spell," he said as he sat down.

"Constantine, you're not wanted here," Zatanna said coldly. "Leave."

"Here I am checking out this boozer and glad to see a familiar face in the joint and now you have to act like a twat," he said.

Clark growled and Constantine smiled at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"This is Clark Kent," said Zatanna.

Constantine was part of Justice League Dark, who handled the supernatural and occult. They kept to themselves and hardly ever associated with the Justice League, though they knew who was who. Zatanna was a member of Justice League Dark until she decided that the Justice League could use her.

"I thought you were just some tosser," said Constantine then he smirked in a self amused way. "I guess I was right."

Clark's eyes started to glow red, but Zatanna reached over and squeezed his hand with all her strength hoping he would feel it. His eyes returned to their normal blue. He looked at her and she gave him and understanding nod and smile.

"You aren't making the beast with one back with him, are you, Darling?" Constantine asked Zatanna. "Please, don't tell me that. Steele isn't soft and loving."

"Constantine, do you want me to curse you?" she asked.

"You wouldn't do that to me, love," he smiled. "I'm one of your favorite people. Think of the things that I thought you in this life."

"If you don't leave this table and this club right now then your wanker will fall off and you won't be able to put it back," she told him.

"Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted," smiled Constantine.

He stood up to leave then he paused. He looked at Zatanna and his smirk grew. It wad more nasty then self amused.

"Some information for you, love," he said. "Dr. Gotham is awake and planning his usual bag of devastation. You better let Bats know and stop the bugger before innocent people are dead and he's even more powerful."

Constantine walked away. Clark looked at Zatanna with concern.

"Who is Dr. Gotham?" he asked.

"A powerful warlock. He has one mode: world domination at all cost," she said. "I need to go to Gotham immediately."

"I'm going with you," he said.

"Clark, you don't have to come with me," she said. "Batman will be able to help me. This is magic we are dealing with. You don't do well with magic."

"I'm vulnerable to it just like everyone else, that's all," he said then smiled. "And some magic I'm more vulnerable to than some other magic."

Zatanna sighed and then said, "I will handle Batman. He's not going to like having you along for the ride. This is his city and he considers himself something of an expert on magic having studied with my father."

"I can handle Bruce, Zee," said Clark then his eyes turned red for a moment. "I could always burn his butt with my heat vision."

Zatanna laughed then said, "You can come along, but it mostly because I'm not ready to be separated from you. I've become addicted to you, Clark."

"Ditto, Zatanna," Clark grinned.

"So, should I transport us to Gotham City?" she asked.

"Can you take us to Bruce's Batcave?" asked Clark.

"No," she frowned. "He has spells and counterspells put on it so it can't be located or entered by magic."

Clark chuckled. Bruce's paranoia made sure that he always covered all the bases.

"I'll get us into the cave," he smiled.

**Batcave**

Bruce sat at his main computer station reviewing information he had collected on drug trafficking in the city. This was one of his favorite pastimes playing detective. Even when his physical skills declined, his detective skills should remain sharp and allow him to stay in the game. He was looking for the main source, the primary supplier, so he could take it down and stop the flow. Suddenly, he sensed a presence in the cave and turned in his seat and pulled out an explosive batarang. Standing behind him were Clark and Zatanna.

"Good evening, Bruce," said Zatanna.

"Hey, Bruce," said Clark.

Bruce glared at the two of them then he put away his batarang. He couldn't believe that one, they were in his cave, and two, they were together. Zatanna and Clark was a couple. Bruce sighed at the thought of it. Zatanna was too wild for Clark and he was too boring for her.

"Why are you here?" he asked using his gruff Batman voice.

Clark was always amazed how that gruff, practiced voice had become Bruce's natural voice and the friendly Bruce Wayne voice was part of his mask. In many ways he and Bruce were opposites of each other. He was Kal-El, a Kryptonian pretending to be Clark Kent, a normal human being, while Bruce Wayne had in many ways become the false identity and Batman was his true identity.

"No, hello, or can I offer you a cup of coffee, Bruce?" said Zatanna.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Dr. Gotham is awake and gaining power again. You know what that means, Bruce. We need to find him and put him back in a sleeping trance," said Zatanna.

"We'll need Dr. Fate's assistance this time. Fate can put him into a prison on the astral plane, which he'll never escape," said Bruce.

"I'll contact Fate," said Zatanna then she paused and smirked. "Do you mind meeting here or should we meet at a coffee shop?"

"Get him here, Zatanna, and do it right away," Bruce stated.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs to the mansion so that I can enter the astral plane?" asked Zatanna. "You know I can't do it down here."

"You know your way around here, Zee. Do what you have to do," Bruce said.

Zatanna moved over to Clark's side then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He returned the chaste kiss with a more heated one on the lips. When she stepped back, Zatanna was smiling.

"I'll be back soon," Zatanna told him.

"I'll be here," replied Clark.

Zatanna walked over to the elevator, got on, and disappeared. Clark turned to look at Bruce, who was staring at him.

"Really, Zatanna?" Bruce growled. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"There is only a few years difference," said Clark.

"How about motional maturity?" growled Bruce.

"What is your problem, Bruce?" asked Clark.

"You really like to make my life more complicated than it needs to be, Clark," said Bruce.

"I'm falling in love with her," said Clark. "How does that effect you?"

Bruce shook his head. How could he explain to his friend that he worried about him? He worried that Clark would suffer setbacks in life and become more Kryptonian than human in order to deal with these setbacks. According to J'onn Kryptonians could be cold, distant, and beings who cared more for the intellect than emotions. That Superman scared him.

"Zatanna is," Bruce paused to choose his words well, "far less cautious about life than you. I don't want her carefree ways to rub off on you, Kent. I want you to stay serious an slightly our of place. Superman acts more human than human because Clark Kent is awkward and cares about humanity."

Clark stood there and grinned.

"Are you afraid that I'll start wearing all black and go into show business, Bruce?" asked Clark trying not to laugh.

"I'm afraid that you forget who you are and what your duties are. Superman is needed and I want my Superman to be cautious and contemplative and all too human," said Bruce.

"You don't want me to find too much enjoyment out of life," stated Clark.

"We are friend, Clark, but I worry about you…"

"Because of my powers," interrupted Clark. "Besides Kryptonite you have other contingencies planned or are planning on how to take me down. An artificial red sun was one them, but that didn't work out. Zatanna can create a small one, but she won't create one for you, will she?"

"I guess that answers the question how you two are having sex," snapped Bruce.

"Under a red sun, Bruce, a Kryptonian is weakened but he is not weak. Think stronger than Bane," growled Clark.

"I'm not your enemy, Clark," countered Bruce.

"And you're not my conscience either," said Clark.

"This conversation isn't going as I intended," admitted Bruce.

"No shit," spat Clark.

The doors to the elevator opened and Zatanna stepped off. She stopped and looked at Bruce then Clark.

"Okay, there is a lot of testosterone in the air," she remarked.

"We were just having a disagreement," stated Bruce.

Clark laughed ironically. He looked over at Zatanna and then smiled. She returned the smile.

"Bruce and I have our differences of opinion. Now is Fate coming?" asked Clark.

"He'll meet us in the park by the bridge over the manmade lake," said Zatanna.

Bruce looked at Clark and shook his head then said, "You can't go as Clark Kent."

"I won't wear my Superman armor," said Clark.

"I might have something for you," said Bruce.

He stood up and said, "Follow me."

Clark and Bruce disappeared into Bruce's armory. Zatanna sat down on the now empty chair. It was warm from Bruce, but not even close to the warmth given off by Clark. She smiled. Once upon a time she had a crush on the brooding Batman, but those days were over. She preferred Clark and his Smallville charm now.

They exited the armory. Clark was wearing an all black snugly fitting armor with one of Nigthwing's masks. He had no utility belt with toys. Zatanna giggled.

"I look foolish don't I?" he said.

"No, Clark, you look fine," said Zatanna.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look better," smirked Bruce.

"What do we call him?" asked Zatanna.

"I was thinking Batboy," said Bruce.

"I don't think so," Clark replied with glowing red eyes.

"Oh, I got it," grinned Zatanna, "We should call him Buttman."

Both Clark and Bruce glared at her.

"Well, he does have a nice butt," she said.

"Nightshade," growled Batman. "If you end up in the newspaper, you'll be called Nightshade."

"I like that one," smiled Clark.

"I prefer Buttman," laughed Zatanna.

**Gotham Liberty Park**

The battle with Dr. Gotham was worse than Clark anticipated. The warlock was a madman and everything he did was magic, which was a point of contention for him. He animated trees and turned them into soldiers. Bruce and he fought off the tree soldiers. Clark turned them in wood chips, while Bruce used his explosive batarangs on them. When the police showed up, he turned them into zombies. He told Bruce to assist Zatanna and Dr. Fate, while he handled the zombies. Clark had no intention of letting the Gotham Police get injured in this battle. He had more than one way to subdue them.

Using a combination of speed and strength, he managed to pacify the fifteen riot police that had shown up. Mainly he tore apart their police vehicles and bound them together with strips of metal from the cars like a chain then he staked the chain to the ground so they couldn't go anywhere. The police were safe for now,

He turned to check the battle with Dr. Gotham. Bruce was about to come up behind the Warlock, but was stopped by a lighting bolt that sent him flying away. Clark ran over at half speed and caught him. He gently place him on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked Bruce.

"Been better. My suit is designed to handle electricity, but that still hurt," Bruce said. "Gotham is out of control. He is even more insane this time."

"What can I do to stop him?" asked Clark.

"Stay out of his reach," Bruce said, "he'd kill you, Clark. This is not your battle. Let Fate and Zatanna handle him. They are strong enough to deal with Gotham."

"There has to be something I can do," said Clark.

Bruce noticed that Clark's eyes were trained on Zatanna. He was worried about her. Bruce suppressed a smile. Clark really was his friend. To see him falling in love was a concern, but it was also nice too see.

Both men's attention was refocused on Dr. Gotham, who grabbed a lightning bold out of the sky and threw it at Zatanna. She absorbed the power, but not without a great deal of effort. As she pulsated with electricity, Gotham pulled another lighting bolt out of the sky, but this time he turned it into a steel representation of the bolt. He threw the deadly javelin at Zatanna.

Without thinking Clark reacted. He sped in front of her and took the lighting javelin in his chest. Instead of bouncing off him, though, it went through his chest, through part of his heart, and out the other side. It was an object of magic. He was vulnerable to it.

Clark felt his head spin and his chest seize up as he needed more air than he could take into his system. Zatanna grabbed him and help him. Clark coughed up blood. She stared into his cerulean eyes, as her violet eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," he said softly then coughed up more blood before he started to pass out.

Before consciousness had completely left him, he saw pain and anger overwhelm Zatanna. Her whole body began to glow with magical power. She placed him down on the ground. Clark suddenly felt sorry for Dr. Gotham because he knew that she was going to kick his ass. It was just then that a dark abyss opened in front of him and he dove into it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Fortress of Solitude**

Concentrating and using her ability of teleportation Zatanna and Bruce, who carried Clark, appeared in front of the main door of the fortress. She then immediately cast a spell around them to keep them warm then waited for Bruce to do the rest. In short time Bruce was able to get them into the Fortress of Solitude. Long ago Clark had given Diana and Bruce emergency status allowing them command control of his piece of Krypton on earth.

The Kryptonian robot and man servant Kelex greeted them at the door.

"Master Bruce, is there a problem with Master Kal-El?" Kelex asked.

"He is near death, Kelex. We need to get him into the infirmary," Bruce growled, as the dense body of his friend grew heavier and heavier in his arms.

Immediately, Kelex summoned two medical robots, who took Clark's body away from Bruce and rushed him off to the infirmary. Zatanna half in shock from the magnitude of the fortress and half in shock from Clark's condition stood there behind Bruce, who pulled down his cowl then ran his gloved right hand through his dark hair. He turned and looked at Zatanna and saw that she was in a state of shock.

Moving to her side, he wrapped her in his cape. With wide open eyes she stared into Bruce's dark brooding eyes.

"I'm taking you into the living area. I need to get you some tea and…," he started.

"What about Clark?" she interrupted him.

"Those robots that took him away have more medical knowledge about Kryptonians then any doctor we could have here," he told her. He's being treated. If he can be saved they will save him. He's Kal-El the head of the House of El, their lord and master."

"He's Clark," she said quietly.

"It's about time I introduce you to all of who your boyfriend is," said Bruce.

Gently he took away. He brought her to the living room area where he sat her down on a soft white couch. Bruce then left her there staring at the marvels of Kryptonian technology while he went to the kitchen and got her a cup of Earl Grey tea. He had been to the fortress enough times to know how to get around and use the simpler pieces of tech.

Often he thought if he had Clark's resources that now criminal would go undetected. Clark's main computer could hack into any database on earth without trouble or Clark's assistance. Clark would never use it that way because it would violate privacy and laws. He was ever the good boy scout.

The tea was finished. Adding some honey and creamer, he brought it to Zatanna. She took the tea and absentmindedly sipped it.

"I need to let the league know what happened," said Bruce then he walked over to a console by a large crystal screen and entered his command code. The console greeted him.

"You have full access on all levels except Zeta, Master Bruce," said a cold voice coming from the console.

"Contact the Justice League," he ordered.

In seconds J'onn appeared on the crystal screen. He was manning the monitor room on the Watchtower.

"J'onn, we have an emergency," stated Bruce.

"Please, tell me the situation," said J'onn.

"Zatanna, Clark, and I dealt with Dr. Gotham," Bruce said.

"Clark?"

"Yes, he decided to join us, even though we were dealing with dangerous magic. Send someone to Gotham City to check on Dr. Gotham. Zatanna left him in a magically induced coma. He must stay that way until she is ready to deal with him," explained Bruce.

"And Clark?" asked J'onn, who could read the concern off of Bruce's stony expression.

"Gotham a javelin made of electricity through his body damaging his heart. He's near death. His medical robots are working on his at the moment in the infirmary of the Fortress of Solitude. The league should be informed that Zatanna and I will be here with him. Kara needs to be told immediately," stated Bruce.

"It will be done, my friend. Take care of Kal-El. I know that he will survive. He is Superman," said J'onn, doing his best to make Bruce feel better.

"I'll expect Kara," he said. "Communication over."

The Crystal screen went clear. Clark stood there feeling useless for a moment then he turned and looked at Zatanna. He could see that the tea had helped to focus. She looked less in shock and more in pain at the thought of Clark dying.

Zatanna looked over at Bruce. She put the tea down, took his cape off of her, and then stood up.

"I love him, Bruce. Show me where he is," she said.

Bruce thought about arguing with her, but he decided not to do it. All he had to do was think of Selina and the hold she had on him to know that it was useless to warn Zatanna off of loving Clark.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," he said. "If Kelex tells us we have to leave then we leave. We don't interfere with their work to save him."

"I want him alive," she said.

He smiled then he escorted her down a long hallway. They found a now nude Clark, who was covered only by a light sheet over his lower half, being treated by one of the robots. One of its metal arms was inside of his chest working on repairing his heart. Bruce noticed that they were using a red sun solar lamp over his bed area, so that they could cut into him to make repairs. Zatanna tensed when she saw this.

She was about to ask about how strong Kryptonians were naturally, when a wind blew her raven hair into her face. Kara was here and now she was right beside the operating table. Neither Kelex nor the medical robots dared tell Mistress Kara what do or not do. The young female Kryptonian stood there staring at her cousin. She turned quickly and glared at Bruce.

"What happened?" she barked.

Bruce knew it was dangerous to deal with an angry Kryptonian and Kara had a short fuse.

"Magic," he answered curtly. "Dr. Gotham awoke and was ready to try and take over the world again."

"He wasn't supposed to be playing the hero. He was taking time off," she spat.

"He was there because of me," said Zatanna with tears in her eyes. "And he's hurt because of me. He's hurt because he was protecting me."

Kara floated over to her much in the same way Clark loved floating instead of walking when in his Superman guise. She floated right up to Zatanna then landed. Bruce brought his hand to his utility belt where he kept a piece of Kryptonite in a lead container.

"I love him," Zatanna said softly.

The anger in Kara's face melted away and she put her arms around Zatanna and hugged her. Bruce exhaled slowly then brought his hand down. Both Kara and Zatanna started to cry.

"I'm going to walk around the fortress," growled Bruce.

He turned and stormed out of the infirmary before any more tears were shed. Kara giggled.

"We made him uncomfortable," she said.

"Bruce can be emotionally constipated," said Zatanna.

They turned and looked at Clark. The robot continued to work on him. Kara called over Kelex. He floated to them.

"Yes, mistress," Kelex said.

"What are the chances of Kal-El's survival?" she asked.

"Seventy-three percent, mistress," Kelex answered. "It is based on the repairing of his heart, which was highly damaged."

"Should I invite doctor to assist?" asked Kara.

"Medical robot X-AZ is highly capable of making the repairs, mistress," said Kelex.

"How long will the operation last?" she asked.

"Four hours and twelve minutes," Kelex answered.

"We will be in the living area, Kelex. Please lets us know when the operation is done," said Kara.

She turned to Zatanna.

"Let's go relax for a while. I know I need some food and you look like you could some rest and some soup," Kara said.

"Soup?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, soup. My cousin has tons of soup in stasis. Even though, he a good cook, he tends to eat soup and sandwiches when he's on his own," Kara told her."

"Okay, soup it is," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

JLJLJLJLJL

Several hours passed. Kara and Zatanna sat and talked, mainly about Clark. Kara talked about him as being a special baby born unlike any Kryptonian in generations. She spoke about the brilliance and importance of the House of El and how surprised she was to find Kal-El a fighter for justice instead of scientist since the House of El produced some of Krypton's mist brilliant scientists. Zatanna listened in rapt attention. The man she already thought of as extraordinary was even more so.

Meanwhile Bruce ended up in Clark's science and computer lab checking out some of the Kryptonian technology. Bruce had learned to read some Kryptonian over the years dealing with Clark, especially when Clark allowed some Kryptonian tech to be used for the Watchtower. It was Kryptonian technology that allowed them to turn Darkseid's boom tube into a form of teleportation for Justice League members with specialized hidden platforms built in several cities since no one wanted to carry a boom tube device all the time.

Of course, the amount of Kryptonian technology that was hidden away and unused interested Bruce. Was there tech here that could improve his armor by making it lighter and stronger? He knew that Clark's armor was based on DNA, so that was a problem, but there had to be tech here that could benefit him and his mission.

Using his limited Kryptonian language skills, he found what he translated as a muscle regenerative glove. Taking his gauntlets off, he slipped the glove on activating it. He then rubbed it over his knees. Even though he was only twenty-eight, he had the knees of a forty year old man from all the abuse. He didn't need X-rays or CAT scan to know that the glove was doing his knees a great deal of good.

"Clark, you bastard, I wish I'd know about this damned glove years ago," he said, as he chose which battered part of his body to use the glove on next.

In the living area, Kara heard the communication alert buzz. She stood up and headed over to the crystal screen.

"Answer," she said.

The image of Diana filled the crystal screen. She looked concerned.

"How is Kal?" she asked.

"He is still being operated on," answered Kara. "I'll know if he'll survive in less than two hours."

"Kara, he will survive. His will is even stronger than his body," Diana said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Diana. I know that Kal thinks of you as family," Kara replied.

"We fight now and again but we will always be friends, the best of friends," said Diana.

She noticed in the background Zatanna sitting on the couch looking forlorn and tired. For a time she was angry at Zatanna because she didn't trust her intentions when it came to Kal, but now she felt a kinship with the woman. They both loved Kal. He might be with Zatanna right now, but it was time for Diana to admit to herself that she loved him. Maybe in the future there would be a chance for them, but now she needed to show Zatanna her support.

"How is Zatanna?" asked Diana.

"Upset and worried," Kara answered.

"Tell her that Kal doesn't disappoint those he loves," she said. "Call me when you have news."

The screen became clear again. Kara returned to the couch.

"Diana sends her best," said Kara.

"I heard," smiled Zatanna.

"She's right, though; Kal doesn't disappoint those he loves," Kara told her.

"He better not this time," Zatanna replied.

JLJLJLJLJL

Zatanna had fallen asleep on the couch. Kelex entered the room and Kara, who sat quietly beside her, shook her gently to wake up.

"Huh," she mumbled.

"We have news," said Kara.

"Master Kal-El is in recovery. With the assistance of Master Bruce, he has been moved to solarium and is resting under yellow light sun lamp. It is estimated that it will take him three days of rest and eight hours under a day under the sun lamp to fully recover," explained Kelex.

The two young women hugged each other.

"Where is this solarium?" asked Zatanna.

"I'll show you," said Kara.

When they got to the solarium, Bruce and Clark were talking.

"I found the regenerative glove and used it on myself," said Bruce.

"It is designed to stimulate healing of muscles, ligaments, and tendons," said Clark in a voice that sounded weak and tired. "My mother was the co-inventor of it."

"I want one," growled Bruce.

Clark laughed then said, "You'll have one."

Bruce turned and looked at Kara and Zatanna.

"More tears are probably going to be shed, so I'm going to get something to eat," said Bruce. "I'll bring you some soup later."

"Thank you, Bruce," said Clark.

"You'd do the same for me," he said then left.

Kara and Zatanna walked up to the bed Clark was lying on. Clark adjusted the bed so he was in a seated position.

"So you're going to live," said Kara.

He crossed his arms across his broad chest then said, "I guess that I am."

Kara punched him hard on the upper arm. He grimaced in pain.

"Don't scare me like that again," she said. "Now I have to let Diana know that her best friend is going to live."

"Tell her I won't be well enough to be yelled at for several days," smiled Clark.

"I'll think about it," said Kara.

Kara turned to leave, but she stopped for a second to wink at Zatanna. She gave them some space and privacy. Zatanna came even closer to the side of the bed. She looked at Clark and suddenly wanted to hit him like Kara did.

"Don't ever do that again," she told him in a tone that said she was in a fighting mood. "I have been worried sick over you. If you died because of me, I don't know what I would have done."

"Zee, I needed to protect you. Dr. Gotham was going to kill you," he said. "I couldn't see you get hurt not when I could stop it."

"It was magic, Clark. I probably could have deflected it, but it almost killed you," she said.

"But you didn't see it coming, Zee," he countered. "Dr. Gotham's thunderbolt was going to kill you."

"Damn you, Clark Kent," she said then grabbed his face with her two hands and kissed him passionately and deeply.

When she stepped back, Clark was smiling and looking better than he had in hours. Not being able to help herself, she kissed him again.

"I think I told you that I love you," he said.

"And I think I told you that I love you, too," she said.

"Zee, can you stay with me here until I'm healthy enough to leave?" he asked. "I can show you the whole place including my family room where there is a sculpture of my mother and from Krypton that I did. I want to share everything here with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Clark," she replied.

He moved over on his bed making room for Zatanna then he patted the bed beside him.

"Join me," he said.

She looked at the red sun lamp. Clark turned it off.

"I can take a short break while you lay down with me," he said.

Slipping off her boots, Zatanna made her way to the bed. Clark lifted the sheet and she slipped into the bed joining him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed.

"Next time, remember that I can handle myself, Clark, or swear I will hex you," she said.

"You're kidding right?" Clark said.

Zatanna answered with a sly smile and a kiss.

JLJLJL

Four days had passed and Clark was finally recovered. Under a red sun lamp Clark lay on a bed with Zatanna straddling him. She slowly undulated on top of him. Clark stared into her eyes, as she slowly and steadily rode him and her to an orgasm. As they both grew closer and closer to climax, Zatanna threw her head back and started moaning which eventually turned in a scream, while Clark did his best to fight back his groans of pleasure. Finally, they both climaxed together with Zatanna collapsing on top of Clark.

"Oh, God, Clark," Zatanna sighed, as her body experienced a post coital shockwave. "I think we should have one of these lamps installed in your bedroom."

"If it gets you to say with me more, I'll go it right away," he smiled.

She leaned on her elbows, which were planted on his chest, and stared into his blue eyes.

"Is that an invitation to stay at your apartment more?" she asked.

"As much as you want and if you are willing," he answered.

"Looking for a roommate, Clark?" she asked in a teasing voice though the answer was important to her.

Clark took her in his arms and rolled over onto his side. He stared into her violet eyes for a moment before answering.

"No, I'm not looking for a roommate, but I would be honored if you lived with me in Metropolis," he answered.

Zatanna buried her face in his chest and grinned. She had never contemplated living with another until this moment. The fact that the person asking her was Clark made her answer all too easy.

"We are going to need a bigger place if I say yes," she said.

"Our blog is starting to do better. I think I can afford a slightly bigger place," he told her.

"Clark, I make really good money as a magician, so I can afford at least half of the rent," said Zatanna. "I am picking out the apartment."

"Does that mean we should go apartment hunting together?" asked Clark.

"Yes," she grinned.


End file.
